Silniej niż Śmierć (dawniej Popioły Wspomnień)
by Aislinka
Summary: Czy Harry zdoła zaakceptować to, że już kiedyś żył na tym świecie? - - - Voldemort został pokonany i Harry może wreszcie żyć tak jak chce, czy aby na pewno? Co dla niego zaplanował Dumbledore? Jak poradzi sobie ze świadomością, że wspomnienia które utracił po bitwie dotyczą Severusa? Co zrobi gdy odkryje, że los splótł ich drogi setki lat temu?
1. Chapter 1

**Po długim namyśle zdecydowałam się ponownie usiąść do tego tekstu. Rozdział pierwszy który macie przed sobą powstał z dwóch rozdziałów z poprzedniej wersji opowiadania. Zmian nie ma wiele, został jednak nieco doszlifowany.**

 **Wraz z nim pojawił się także drugi rozdział, który jest zupełnie nowy.**

 **][][][][**

 **Rozdział 1**

 _Dlaczego nam to robisz?_

 **][][][][**

Skrzydło Szpitalne zalewały wpadające przez okno promienie wschodzącego słońca. Jaśniejące za oknem bezchmurne niebo, zwiastowało kolejny piękny dzień. Był sam środek lipca i prawie wszystkie Hogwarckie sale stały opustoszałe. Prawie, bowiem na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek leżała drobna postać. Rozsypane na śnieżnobiałej poduszce czarne kosmyki, okalały bladą twarz. Chłopiec, a właściwie już młody mężczyzna był tak szczupły, że zdawał się ginąć w puchowej pościeli.

Harry Potter spał, jednak grymas raz za razem pojawiający się na jego twarzy i szeptem wypowiadane słowa, świadczyły o tym, że nie był to spokojny sen: _Nie... nie pozwolę na to żebyś... Sam to zrobię... Nie możesz... proszę... Nie rób mi tego..._

\- Nie! - usiadł z krzykiem, otwierając oczy. Z trudem chwytał oddech, nerwowo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Minęło kilka sekund nim uspokoił się na tyle, by zrozumieć gdzie jest. Opadając z powrotem na poduszki, starał się przypomnieć sobie, co takiego mu się przyśniło. Niestety, jak po każdej nocy od tamtej bitwy, tak i tym razem miał w głowie całkowitą pustkę. Wiedział, że czegoś się bał, jednak po śnie nie pozostało nic więcej poza echem targających nim emocji. Co noc śnił o czymś, ale nie pamiętał swoich snów. Nie, nie tylko snów... Nie pamiętał o wiele, wiele więcej. W czasie bitwy która rozegrała się pod koniec czerwca na błoniach zamku, stoczył kolejną walką z przeklętym Voldemortem. Tym razem Czarny Pan został pokonany na dobre. Tak, Voldemort miał już nigdy więcej nie zagrozić czarodziejskiej społeczności. Wszyscy mogli spać spokojnie...

Prawie wszyscy.

On sam po raz kolejny został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Ironią jednak był fakt, że było zupełnie tak jak wtedy gdy pokonał Voldemorta mając zaledwie rok. Zarówno przed laty jak i obecnie nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonał. Oczywiście wiedział o bitwie, o tym, że zmierzył się z Riddlem w pojedynku jeden na jednego... Znał główne fakty, ale były to jedynie informacje z drugiej ręki. Sam nie pamiętał niczego.

Nie chodziło tylko o tamtą bitwę, także wiele wydarzeń sprzed niej stanowiło dla niego rozmazaną plamę. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale we wspomnieniach z ostatniego roku nauki miał w pamięci wiele luk. Prawdę mówiąc, poza dyrektorem obecnie poinformowana była o tym jedynie Madame Pomfrey. Szczerze mówiąc, wolał żeby na razie tak pozostało. Najpierw chciał sam spróbować się z tym uporać. Potrzebował trochę czasu nim będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym przyjaciołom, nie wspominając już o całej reszcie ciekawskich osób. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział te nagłówki w gazetach i miał nadzieję, że zdoła jeszcze przynajmniej trochę opóźnić tę informację.

 _Chociaż o kilka tygodni..._

Miał cichą nadzieję, że do czasu gdy te wieści wyciekną i Prorok Codzienny zacznie rozpisywać się na ten temat, odzyska przynajmniej część z utraconych wspomnień. Chciał w to wierzyć, chociaż jak na razie wciąż nie wiedział nawet tego, co jest przyczyną jego amnezji. Oczywiście znał sprawcę który do tego doprowadził. Dyrektor w czasie walki akurat był niedaleko i widział jak Riddle w ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią rzuca w niego jakimś czarem. Na nieszczęście Dumbledore nie zdołał dosłyszeć inkantacji zaklęcia. Jedyną rzeczą którą mógł potwierdzić, było to, że nie trafiło w niego Obliviate.

Niezaprzeczalny pozostawał fakt, że czar którym uderzył go w czasie bitwy Voldemort wymazał część jego wspomnień. Nikt jednak nie mógł ze stu procentową pewnością powiedzieć jakie to było zaklęcie. Brak jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia stawiał go w patowej sytuacji. Gdyby oberwał Obliviate byłaby szansa na przełamanie czaru, a tak nawet nie wiedział na czym stoi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ma szansę na odzyskanie wspomnień, czy też utracił je na zawsze. Wciąż nikt nie zdołał ustalić nawet tego czy było to celowe działanie ze strony Voldemorta, czy też jest to skutek niewłaściwie rzuconego czaru. Pozostawało im jedynie zgadywać i coraz bardziej przerażało go to. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zabawił się jego życiem. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się słuchanie o rzeczach które niby zrobił, choć sam nie ma na to żadnego potwierdzenia. Nie chciał by ktoś musiał opowiadać mu jego własne życie. Wiedział, że dyrektor go nie okłamuje bo i po co miałby coś takiego robić, ale nie potrafił zaakceptować tego, że inni mają na jego temat więcej informacji niż on sam.

 _Znacznie więcej._

Niestety jak na razie mógł jedynie potwierdzić, że ze swojego szóstego roku nauki więcej rzeczy nie pamięta niż chciałby się do tego komukolwiek przyznawać. Najgorsze było to, że uciekły mu z pamięci nie tylko jakieś przypadkowe wydarzenia. Analizując w ciągu ostatnich dni własne wspomnienia zorientował się, że ma w nich nawet kilkudniowe luki. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że żaden człowiek nie pamięta co robił dzień po dniu przez cały rok, ale jego szczątkowe wspomnienia miały zbyt wiele braków. Zastanawiające było chociażby to, że nie pamiętał ani jednych z dodatkowych zajęć przygotowujących go do walki z Voldemortem. Nie pamiętał ich a podobno trwały one od września, przez cały ostatni rok.

 _Całkowie zniknęły z mojego życiorysu._

Wciąż próbował zrozumieć dlaczego czar który w niego trafił usunął akurat te a nie inne zdarzenia. - _Dlaczego niektóre całkowicie wymazał, a inne pozostawił nienaruszone? Dlaczego zaklęcie wpłynęło tylko na wspomnienia z mojego szóstego roku nauki? Co te wspomnienia miały ze sobą wspólnego? Jak wiele rzeczy umknęło mi z pamięci?_ \- Na chwilę obecną więcej miał pytań niż odpowiedzi. Sam jak na razie zdołał dotąd dojść do wniosku, że musiał istnieć pomiędzy tymi wspomnieniami jakiś związek. Niestety co nim właściwie było, wciąż pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Czuł, że klucz do tej zagadki znajduje się gdzieś na krańcach jego własnej pamięci. Był on na tyle blisko, że wiedział o jego istnieniu, a zarazem tak daleko, że znajdował się całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Niestety podejrzewał, że dyrektor wie o tym więcej niż chce mu powiedzieć. Wielokrotnie próbował wydobyć od niego jakieś informacje, za każdym razem ten jednak odwracał całą sytuację tak, że zostawał z niczym. Tak, wiedział, że ciągłe unikanie tematu przez Dumbledore'a nie jest normalne. Podejrzewał, że coś się za tym kryje i czuł, że musi zrozumieć, co.

 **][][][][**

Zaciskając palce na gorącej filiżance z wciąż parującą herbatą, po raz kolejny skrzyżował spojrzenie z błękitnymi tęczówkami dyrektora Hogwartu. Z trudem powstrzymywał się przed roztrzaskaniem kruchej porcelany w dłoniach.

\- Dlaczego nam to robisz, Albusie?

\- Severusie wiesz że nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby was zranić.

\- Przynajmniej nie wysilaj się na kłamanie mi w twarz, Albusie. - odstawił filiżankę na biurko, nie będąc w stanie wziąć z niej choć łyka. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, to już była ich czwarta rozmowa i miał powoli dość słuchania w kółko tych samych tłumaczeń. Niestety wszystko wskazywało na to, że i tym razem nie usłyszy niczego nowego.

 _Jak zwykle._

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym mój chłopcze. Wiesz dobrze w jakim stanie znajduje się teraz Harry. On nie pamięta tego co wspólnie przeżyliście, Severusie. Obecnie wspomnienie mu o tym co was łączyło, mogłoby go zmieszać. Pomyśl w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Wiesz dobrze, że Harry i tak musi obecnie zmagać się z wieloma problemami. Czy nie sądzisz że informacja o tym, kim dla niego był jego znienawidzony nauczyciel eliksirów, to będzie zbyt wiele?

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak, Albusie...

\- Rozumiem cię Severusie. Wiem jak wiele Harry dla ciebie znaczy, jednak nie mogę pozwolić na to, byś opowiedział mu o przeszłości. Jeszcze nie teraz. Obecnie Harry prawie nie pamięta swojego szóstego roku nauki. Teraz dla Harry'ego wciąż jesteś tym samym Snape'em którego znał w początkowych latach w Hogwarcie. Dopóki nie odzyska wspomnień, nie zrozumie jak wiele od tamtego czasu się między wami zmieniło. Nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować tego co was połączyło.

\- Nawet jeśli, nie oznacza to, że ty możesz... - zaczął, jednak Dumbledore po raz kolejny mu przerwał.

\- Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli będziesz trzymał się na razie od niego z daleka, Severusie. Twoja nagła zmiana w zachowaniu względem tego chłopca tylko jeszcze bardziej zburzyłaby świat który on próbuje na nowo poskładać. Zresztą obecnie kręci się wokół niego zbyt wielu reporterów. Nie zapominaj, że niewiele czasu minęło od bitwy. Harry jest teraz w centrum uwagi. Stał się osobą medialną. Ludzie jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, obserwują każdy jego ruch. Lepiej by wieść o waszej relacji nie została rozgłoszona. Nie zapominaj, że ty wciąż jesteś uznawany za byłego śmierciożercę, Severusie. Gdy Harry odzyska swoje wspomnienia, wtedy sam zdecyduje co chce zrobić. Na razie...

\- Dobrze wiesz że może nigdy ich nie odzyskać! - nie wytrzymał. Porcelana na biurku rozprysła się na setki kawałków. Zrywając się z miejsca, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, czując że dalsza dyskusja i tak nie ma sensu. - Możesz trzymać go z dala ode mnie, nie mam na to wpływu. Nie myśl jednak że będę udawał, że go nienawidzę! Nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w twojej gierce! Harry pokonał dla ciebie Voldemorta, nie próbuj więc dalej manipulować jego życiem! Jeszcze przed bitwą przyrzekłeś mu, że po niej będzie mógł robić co chce... Jak wiele są warte twoje obietnice? - więcej się za siebie nie obejrzał. Czarne szaty powiewały za nim, gdy szybkim krokiem pokonywał kolejne stopnie.

 **][][][][**

Minęło kilka minut nim przestał się wpatrywać w drzwi za którymi dopiero co zniknął Severus. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na żerdź na której siedział wyraźnie czymś rozeźlony Fawkes. Chociaż nie mógł go zrozumieć, podejrzewał skąd tak kiepski humor u jego przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam wyboru mój mały. Naprawdę nie mam wyboru. - wyszeptał w stronę zwierzęcia, jednak ptak jedynie schował łepek pod skrzydłem, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty mieć obecnie z nim cokolwiek wspólnego.

Westchnął.

Bolało go to co musiał zrobić, ale wiedział, że nie może postąpić inaczej. Harry był zbyt ważny by mógł pozwolić mu tak po prostu odejść. Pokonanie Voldemorta jeszcze nie oznaczało dla nich pokoju. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał pełną świadomość tego, że prawdziwa bitwa jest dopiero przed nimi. Wielu śmierciożerców wciąż znajdowało się na wolności, co gorsza najprawdopodobniej byli oni całkowicie bezkarni. Ministerstwo po ostatnich manipulacjach Voldemorta dalekie było od prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Na chwilę obecną nie wiedział jak wielu swoich ludzi Voldemort zdołał obsadzić na Ministerialnych stanowiskach. Niestety ostatnie działania Ministerstwa wskazywały na to, że jest ich więcej niż można by przypuszczać. Procesy śmierciożerców które dotąd się odbyły, wyglądały bardzo podobnie do tych mających miejsce tuż po pierwszej wojnie. Większość śmierciożerców wyłgała się zrzucając całą winę na Voldemorta który ich otumanił i szantażował skrzywdzeniem rodzin.

Tak, Voldemorta już nie było, jednak poza tym, byli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co blisko szesnaście lat temu. Nie, nawet nie w tym samym... wtedy Ministerstwo w miarę działało, teraz zaś dla niego było jedynie Ministerstwem z nazwy. Czuł, że zanim nastanie prawdziwy pokój, czeka ich jeszcze długa i mozolna walka z korupcją i manipulacjami. Obecnie nie posiadali nawet Ministra w którym można by pokładać zaufanie.

Nie każdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale coraz więcej przesłanek wskazywało na to, że mieli poważne kłopoty. Ludzie wciąż żyli w euforii i świętowali zwycięstwo nad Czarnym Panem. Niewielu zwracało uwagę na obecną sytuację polityczną i rozwój wypadków. On sam jednak wiedział, że to poważny błąd. Był świadom tego, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch i władza może dostać się w niepowołane ręce. Nawet jeśli nie zagrażał im dłużej Czarny Pan, idea czystej krwi wciąż wisiała nad nimi niczym fatum. To już było widać. Minęły ledwie dwa tygodnie od bitwy a procesy które powinny trwać miesiącami już się zakończyły. Co więcej oczyszczono wszystkich czarodziejów z rodzin czystej krwi...

Wszystko przebiegło błyskawicznie.

Nie było to naturalne. Wyglądało to tak, jakby coś zaczęło się dziać jeszcze na długo przed ostateczną bitwą. Tak, było zupełnie tak, jakby pokonanie Voldemorta uruchomiło jakąś maszynerię. Wzbudzało to w nim niepokój i spędzało sen z powiek, jednak wciąż nie był w stanie tak do końca stwierdzić, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział, czy te działania są przypadkowe, czy też mają gdzieś swoje źródło. Czuł jednak że muszą coś zrobić, w przeciwnym razie sprawa wymknie im się z rąk. Musieli działać teraz, albo czarodzieje nie zważający na czystość krwi, znajdą się w mniejszości. Wiedział o tym i dlatego właśnie potrzebował Harry'ego. Chociaż ten chłopiec znaczył dla niego bardzo wiele i pragnął jego szczęścia, zdawał sobie sprawę że są ważniejsze kwestie niż to.

O wiele ważniejsze.

Harry Potter był w tej chwili ich ostatnią nadzieją. Musiał stać się ikoną która zjednoczy magiczne społeczeństwo i pchnie je z powrotem ku jasności. Oczywiście, wiedział w jakim obecnie stanie jest chłopiec, dlatego umieścił go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tam był bezpieczny. Zresztą wcale nie uważał za konieczne zmuszanie go do wystąpień. Na razie nie były one potrzebne. Tak, zamierzał pozwolić chłopcu spokojnie odpoczywać. Z daleka od zgiełku, reporterów i wszelkiego zamieszania.

 _Sam zajmę się resztą... Zapewnię ci bezpieczeństwo Harry. Bądź o to spokojny. Zapewnię ci wszystko, jednak nie mogę pozwolić na twój związek z Severusem. Gdyby prawda o waszej relacji wyszła na jaw, stałbyś się dla ludzi zbyt ludzki, mój chłopcze._

\- Nie możesz mieć żadnych słabości, Harry. Nie pozwolę byś je miał. Musisz być ikoną. Zbawcą jasnej strony. - Jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli dyrektora Hogwartu, Fawkes cicho zaśpiewał. W jego pieśni można było wychwycić jakąś nutę smutku, jednak dla Albusa Dumbledore'a była ona całkowicie niesłyszalna.

 **][][][][**

Mając już serdecznie dość bezczynnego leżenia, wygrzebał się z ciężkiej pościeli i przytrzymując ramy łóżka, ostrożnie wstał. Przesuwając się tak, by mieć podparcie w ścianie, powoli ruszył w stronę okna. Wciąż chwiał się lekko, ale i tak utrzymanie równowagi było łatwiejsze niż jeszcze kilka dni temu. Zresztą wszystko wskazywało na to, że już nigdy nie będzie tak sprawny jak dawniej, nie zamierzał więc narzekać.

Uchylił okno i po wdrapaniu się na parapet. Rzsiadł się wygodnie, z ulgą wdychając świeże powietrze. Wciąż unoszący się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zapach eliksirów zaczynał przyprawiać go o ból głowy. Czuł się już dużo lepiej i przebywanie w tym miejscu zaczynało go męczyć. Nigdy nie lubił Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Wiedział, że jest połowa lipca i normalnie w tym okresie siedziałby uwięziony na Privet Drive. Nie, ani trochę nie przeszkadzało mu spędzanie wakacji w Hogwarcie, po prostu miał już dość siedzenia w zamknięciu. Od czasu bitwy ani na moment nie opuścił tego pomieszczenia i zaczynał czuć się osaczony. Coraz częściej to miejsce przypominało mu więzienie. Oczywiście wiedział, że zaklęcia które nałożył na nie Dumbledore chronią go przed napastliwymi reporterami dla których wywiad z nim byłby prawdziwą gratką... Wiedział o tym, ale zdawał sobie także sprawę z tego, że czary które innym nie pozwalają wejść, jemu samemu nie dają wyjść.

 _Chciałbym wybrać się na spacer na błonia. Nie musiałby być długi, wystarczyłoby mi pół godziny. Ja po prostu muszę na trochę stąd wyjść. Muszę, albo wkrótce zwariuję... Czy opuszczenie Skrzydła Szpitalnego naprawdę jest aż tak niebezpieczne jak to wciąż powtarza Dumbledore? A co jeśli wyszedł bym pod opieką któregoś z profesorów? Czy rzeczywiście wszyscy wyjechali i w zamku jest jedynie dyrektor? Tak mówił, ale... przecież wciąż poza nim jest z nami Madame Pomfrey. Czy ona nie mogłaby ze mną pójść jeśli ją o to poproszę? Przecież zgodziłaby się, prawda?_

\- Tylko, w sumie jej też nie widziałem już od blisko dwóch dni... - westchnął opierając głowę o framugę. - _Czy to możliwe, że ona też wyjechała? Zostawiła pacjenta i wyjechała? Czy jestem tu tylko z dyrektorem? Ale jak nie ma nikogo, to po co mam siedzieć w zamknięciu? Jakoś nie wierzę w to, że do zamku nagle zdoła się dostać cała chmara reporterów. Dumbledore nigdy by n to nie pozwolił. Udowodnił to już wielokrotnie._

\- Siedzenie tutaj nie ma sensu. - westchnął ponownie i w jednej chwili podjął decyzję. Zsunął się z parapetu i ponownie asekurując się ścianą ruszył na tyły Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dotąd nie chciał robić nic wbrew zaleceniom dyrektora, teraz jednak nie zamierzał dłużej siedzieć potulnie. Im bardziej zastanawiał się nad całą sytuacją, tym więcej rzeczy wydawało mu się niespójnych.

 _Dumbledore zostawił mnie tu i nawet nie sprecyzował jak długo mam tutaj siedzieć. Czy dyrektor chce żebym spędził w tym miejscu całe wakacje? Mam przesiedzieć dwa miesiące w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? Po co? Nawet jeśli wciąż przyjmuję tak zastraszające ilości eliksirów, przecież nie ma żadnych wskazań bym leżał w łóżku. Wręcz przeciwnie Madame Pomfrey wspominała, że muszę starać się chodzić jak najwięcej by wzmocnić mięśnie... Reporterzy też się tu nie zjawią. Nie odważą się wejść na teren szkoły bez zaproszenia._

\- Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz Dumbledore? - Wyszeptał w przestrzeń. Nie znajdując na to odpowiedzi, stwierdził, że pora aby sam rozeznał się w sytuacji. - J _uż wystarczająco długo czekałem cierpliwie na odpowiedzi. Czas żebym poszukał ich na własną rękę. -_ Pewien swojej decyzji opuścił główną salę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wszedł w niewielki korytarzyk prowadzący do mniejszej sali dla ciężko chorych pacjentów. Nie skierował się jednak tam, lecz zatrzymał w połowie korytarza przy z pozoru zwykłym kawałku ściany. Schylił się i przykładając rękę u samego dołu ściany, pchnął lekko.

Wstając, z uśmiechem patrzył jak mechanizm odskakuje, ukazując niewielkie przejście. Ten tunel odkrył przypadkowo już ponad dwa lata temu, lecz prawdę mówiąc jeszcze nikomu o nim nie powiedział. - _A przynajmniej nie przypominam sobie bym kiedykolwiek o nim komuś mówił..._ \- westchnął. Świadomość, że nie może teraz nawet zaufać własnym wspomnieniom coraz bardziej go przygnębiała.

Wsuwając się w wąskie przejście, powoli ruszył przed siebie. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym było dość ciepło, tu jednak szybko odczuł, że ma na sobie jedynie piżamę. W korytarzu bez dostępu światła cienki materiał nie dawał zbyt wielkiej ochrony i jeszcze nim pokonał połowę drogi, zaczął szczękać zębami.

Ostrożnie schodząc po stopniach żałował, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Chodzenie po omacku było trudniejsze niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Niestety jednak wciąż nie dostał jej do ręki. Dumbledore za każdym razem gdy się go o nią pytał, wymawiał się zapominalstwem i obiecywał przynieść ją przy swojej kolejnej wizycie. - _Ale nigdy jej nie przyniósł..._ \- To była kolejna rzecz która mu nie pasowała. - _Nigdy wcześniej nie pozbawiał mnie różdżki... Przecież to niemożliwe by wciąż o niej zapominał._ \- pogrążony w myślach dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, że schody się skończyły i dotarł do końca tunelu. Napierając ramieniem na ścianę przed sobą, pchnął ją.

Nie drgnęła. Dopiero gdy ponowił próbę, używając do tego więcej siły, przejście otworzyło się z cichym zgrzytem. Zmrużył oczy gdy zalały go promienie słońca. Chwilę zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do zmiany oświetlenia, w końcu jednak był w stanie wysunąć się z przejścia. Zamknął je za sobą, niepewnie przy tym rozglądając się po korytarzu. Odetchnął z ulgą rejestrując, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Ruszając dalej, zdecydował się udać na błonia. Wyglądało na to, że zamek naprawdę jest opustoszały. Uznał, że najpierw przewietrzy się i spróbuje pozbierać myśli. Potem pójdzie do dyrektora i zada mu kilka pytań.

 _Tym razem będzie musiał wyjaśnić mi wszystko, w przeciwnym razie nie zgodzę się na dłuższe przebywanie w tym miejscu. Mam prawie siedemnaście lat i w końcu mogę sam decydować o sobie. Pora aby Dumbledore to wreszcie zrozumiał._

Pogrążony w myślach skręcił w kolejny korytarz. Nie zauważył, że ktoś jest tuż przed nim. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy wpadł na tą osobę. Tracąc równowagę odbił się od niej do tyłu. Upadłby, gdyby silna ręka w ostatniej chwili go nie podtrzymała.

Stając pewniej na nogach, podniósł głowę by zobaczyć na kogo właściwie wpadł i zamarł niezdolny do ruchu.

\- Snape - wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał pomyśleć. Wreszcie jednak zebrał się w sobie i pospiesznie wyswobadzając z jego uchwytu, dodał: - Przepraszam profesorze, nie zauważyłem Pana. To się już więcej nie powtórzy. - odwrócił się, by odejść, wtedy jednak profesor przemówił:

\- Harry... - ten jeden wyraz sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Ponownie odwracając się w stronę Snape'a, nie wiedział co ma właściwie powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz słyszał by ten zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Co więcej nie usłyszał w jego głosie obecnej zazwyczaj pogardy.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam profesorze Snape. To naprawdę był wypadek. Ja... - starał się pokryć własne zmieszanie, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Chodź ze mną Harry. - Gdy po tych słowach Snape odwrócił się z łopotem szat i powoli ruszył korytarzem przed siebie, Harry wciąż pozostał w tym samym miejscu. Przez moment zastanawiał się czy po prostu nie odwrócić się i nie uciec. Niestety wiedział, że w swoim obecnym stanie nie zdoła odejść daleko. - _Może powinienem poszukać dyrektora?_ \- zastanowił się, ale i tym razem zwątpił. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore mógłby wybawić go z kłopotów, jednak... w chwili obecnej na rozmowę z dyrektorem też nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy. Musiał najpierw zebrać własne myśli.

\- Chodź Harry. Nic ci nie zrobię. - słysząc to niespodziewane zapewnienie ze strony profesora, nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć. W końcu jednak westchnął i asekurując się ścianą, powoli podążył za nim. Pocieszało go, że skoro są wakacje ten nie może odebrać mu punktów, ani tym bardziej wlepić szlabanu.

 _Tak, tylko w takim razie, czego on ode mnie chce? I co on właściwie tu robi, skoro Dumbledore mówił, że poza nami nie ma nikogo w zamku? Czyżby Snape dopiero do niego przybył? Jeśli tak, to muszę mieć parszywe szczęście, skoro od razu na niego wpadłem..._

 **][][][][**

W czasie drogi musiał skupić się na stawianiu kolejnych kroków. Nie poruszał się zbyt szybko, a im dłużej szedł, tym częściej się potykał. Snape jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nie popędzał go, wręcz przeciwnie, Harry odnosił wrażenie że ten dostosowuje się do jego tempa.

 _Dlaczego to robi? Czemu po prostu nie pogoni mnie bym przyspieszył? Od lat mnie nienawidzi, powinno więc sprawić mu satysfakcje pozrzędzenie bym przestał się tak ociągać. Czy on naprawdę troszczy się o to bym za nim nadążył?_

 _Świat się kończy._

 _Po co w ogóle kazał mi ze sobą iść? Czego może ode mnie chcieć? Przecież nie zaprosił mnie na miłą pogawędkę przy herbatce, prawda?_ \- Skręcając w kolejny korytarz bez trudu rozpoznał drogę do lochów, ale wiedza dokąd idą wcale nie rozjaśniała mu całej sytuacji. - C _zy on próbuje mnie ukarać, za to, że na niego wpadłem? Cholera, przecież to był przypadek! Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Przecież nie jestem samobójcą!_ \- Schodząc po kolejnych schodach, nagle zatrzymał się, orientując, że właśnie minęli przejście prowadzące do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - tym razem odważył się zadać pytanie. To że Snape zabiera go do swojego gabinetu wydawało mu się dziwne, ale w obecnej sytuacji było jeszcze w miarę normalne. Jednak teraz szli w zupełnie nie znane mu miejsce i wolałby wiedzieć, czego ten tak właściwie od niego chce.

\- Do moich kwater.

\- Kwater? - powtórzył niczym echo, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Nagle jednak zamarł pojmując co Snape właśnie powiedział. - Dlaczego chcesz mnie zabrać do swoich prywatnych kwater? Skoro mamy porozmawiać, czy nie powinniśmy raczej pójść do twojego gabinetu? - stwierdzając oczywisty dla siebie fakt, nawet nie zorientował się, że właśnie zwrócił się do profesora na ty.

Snape po raz pierwszy od chwili gdy wpadli na siebie, odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez kilka sekund stał tak, po prostu na niego patrząc, w końcu jednak odezwał się:

\- Nie korzystam w czasie wakacji z gabinetu Harry. Poza tym trzęsiesz się z zimna. W kwaterach będzie ci cieplej, zwłaszcza że czeka nas długa rozmowa. - Ta odpowiedź całkowicie zbiła go z tropu. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Snape po raz kolejny użył jego imienia tak jakby to było całkowicie naturalne. Nie, dużo bardziej zaskakujące było to, że przejął się tym czy zmarznie. Tak, takie zachowanie było ostatnim jakiego oczekiwałby od osoby jego pokroju.

 _Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły?_ \- chciał zapytać, ale w ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język i zanim miał szansę rozmyślić się,, odepchnął się lekko od ściany. Ruszył w dalszą drogę dając tym samym znak profesorowi, że zgadza się na udanie do jego prywatnych pokoi.

 **][][][][**

Gdy tylko wszedł za profesorem, zaciekawiony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znaleźli. Nie był pewien jak właściwie wyobrażał sobie jego kwatery, ale wystrój salonu do którego trafił, pozytywnie go zaskoczył.

W pomieszczeniu, tuż przy dużym kominku, ustawiono kanapę oraz dwa fotele w przyjemnym czekoladowym kolorze, zbliżonym do barwy jaką pokryto ściany. Z ciemnym kolorem mebli kontrastowały zielone poduszki. Przed kanapą stał niewysoki szklany stolik. Poza tym nie było tu wiele więcej mebli. Na jednej ze ścian umieszczono kilka regałów wypełnionych księgami, był również niewielki barek zastawiony butelkami w różnych kolorach. Całości dopełniał puszysty, ciemno zielony dywan pokrywający podłogę.

Harry z pewnością za nic nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale wystrój pomieszczenia od razu przypadł mu do gustu. - _Szkoda że Pokój Wspólny gryfonów nie może wyglądać podobnie... może wtedy nie byłoby w nim tak przytłaczająco_. - przebiegło mu jeszcze przez myśl, gdy Snape jednym ruchem różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku, po czym gestem wskazał mu by zajął jeden z foteli.

Siadając przed kominkiem wyciągnął ręce w stronę płonącego ognia. Z ulgą poczuł jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego skostniałym ciele. Tak, może i był środek lipca jednak grube mury zamku sprawiały, że w środku zawsze panował chłód, zwłaszcza w lochach. Zerkając na siadającego w drugim fotelu profesora, milczał, nie bardzo wiedząc czego ma oczekiwać z jego strony. W końcu jednak, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, zdecydował się zadać na głos nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, profesorze?

Snape początkowo nie odpowiedział, gdy jednak wreszcie odezwał się, odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie:

\- Jak wiele Dumbledore powiedział ci na temat dodatkowych zajęć które pobierałeś przez ostatni rok?

\- Dodatkowych zajęć? - powtórzył to niczym echo, jednak nie dlatego, że nie wiedział o czym Snape mówi. Dyrektor zdążył już przecież poinformować go o tym, że przez cały rok przygotowywał się do walki. Jednak chociaż powiedział to, to nigdy jakoś nie wdawał się w szczegóły. - Dlaczego o to pytasz? - ponownie nie użył zwrotu profesor, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zastanawiało go, czemu Snape pyta teraz akurat o te zajęcia. - _O czym nie powiedziałeś mi Dumbledore?_

\- Widząc twoją reakcję wnioskuję, że dyrektor nie wspomniał ci o tym, że to ja prowadziłem twoje zajęcia?

Zaszokowany Harry spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim Snape'a. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, powiedziałby mu właśnie, że to kiepski żart. Niestety Snape w żadnym razie nie był osobą która robiłaby sobie żarty z takiego tematu. Harry nie był nawet pewien czy ktoś jego pokroju w ogóle potrafi żartować.

\- Ale to... - zaczął i urwał, gdy zabrakło mu słów. Nie wiedział jak ma się odnieść do usłyszanych właśnie informacji. - _Snape?! Ze wszystkich ludzi? Dlaczego? Przecież on od lat robi co tylko się da by uprzykrzyć mi życie! Jak on mógłby prowadzić ze mną jakiekolwiek ponadprogramowe zajęcia?_ \- Przecież pan mnie nienawidzi. - Jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że na twarzy profesora pojawił się jakiś dziwny grymas, znikł on jednak zanim Harry mógł rozpoznać jakie emocje targają Mistrzem Eliksirów.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię.

\- Nigdy nie traktował mnie pan tak, jakby mnie nie nienawidził. - Czuł, że być może pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele, jednak to Snape pierwszy zaczął tę rozmowę, zdecydował się więc mówić dalej: - Zawsze robiłeś wszystko bym zrozumiał jak niewiele znaczę. Karałeś mnie za rzeczy na które nie miałem wpływu. Widzisz we mnie jedynie mojego ojca którym nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem. - Choć profesor starał się to ukryć, Harry zauważył, że jego palce zaciskają się na szacie. Gdy zaś Snape w końcu się odezwał jego głos był bardzo cichy.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę zmuszony po raz drugi przeprowadzać tą rozmowę.

\- Po raz drugi?

\- We wrześniu zadałeś mi dokładnie te same pytania Harry. Dokładnie te same. Zapewne trudno ci będzie w to teraz uwierzyć, ale w czasie tamtej rozmowy doszliśmy do pewnego rodzaju... porozumienia. Jeśli będziesz kiedyś tego chciał, mogę przytoczyć ci tamtą rozmowę. Na razie powinieneś wiedzieć, że jej skutkiem stał się rozejm pomiędzy nami. Początkowo było to jedynie nie skakanie sobie do gardeł przy każdej rozmowie, jednak z czasem wspólne zajęcia zmieniły układ między nami.

Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że mógłby dojść z tym człowiekiem do porozumienia, ale nie sądził, żeby Snape kłamał. Kłamstwo w tej sprawie nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

\- Twierdzisz, że nasze relacje się zmieniły... W jaki sposób?

\- Można powiedzieć, że powstało między nami coś na kształt... przyjaźni. - Harry miał wrażenie że profesor chciał użyć innego słowa, jednak sama myśl o przyjaźni ze Snape'em była tak abstrakcyjna, że zignorował to niedomówienie.

\- Przyjaźń? To chyba niemożliwe. My naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniliśmy? - upewniając się czy dobrze zrozumiał, próbował wyobrazić sobie jak mogłoby to wyglądać. - _Przyjaźń z profesorem? Czy ma na myśli coś podobnego do mojej relacji z Remusem? Ale czy to naprawdę może być podobna sytuacja? Przy Remusie czuję się swobodnie i mogę rozmawiać z nim o wszystkim..._ Nie sądzę, żebym mógł od tak rozmawiać ze Snape'em o moich problemach. To by było, zbyt dziwne.

 **][][][][**

Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Wreszcie jednak profesor przerwał ciszę:

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zapewne trudno uwierzyć ci w przyjaźń z osobą taką jak ja. Dla ciebie jestem obecnie jedynie Tłustowłosym Draniem który notorycznie uprzykrzał ci życie przez kilka ostatnich lat.

Harry milczał. Głupio się czuł, ze świadomością że Snape zdawał sobie sprawę jak nazywali go za jego plecami. Zresztą Snape wydawał się wcale nie oczekiwać od niego odpowiedzi. Zapatrzył się w płonący ogień i po prostu mówił dalej:

\- Początkowo nasza współpraca nie była prosta, lecz łączył nas wspólny cel. To sprawiło, że nasza relacja nauczyciel - uczeń w końcu przekształciła się. Wiem że bez wspomnień z tamtych zajęć możesz tego nie zaakceptować. Dlatego wcale tego od ciebie nie wymagam. Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia, spróbujmy więc po raz kolejny ogłosić zawieszenie broni. - Gdy po tych słowach czarne oczy profesora skrzyżowały się z jego własnymi, Harry zamyślił się, analizując to czego się dowiedział.

 _Przyjaźń ze Snape'em?_ \- Nie był pewny, czy jest na coś takiego gotowy, jednak zawieszenie broni nie wydawało mu się taką złą opcją. - _Mogę się obejść bez jego wiecznych złośliwości i szukania kolejnych pretekstów do wlepienia mi następnego szlabanu. Może nawet będę w stanie wtedy skupić się na lekcjach i nie wysadzić kolejnego kociołka w powietrze?_

\- Przyznam, że nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie przyjaźni pomiędzy nami, ale myślę, że zawieszenie broni jest dobrym pomysłem. - chciał by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, jednak nie do końca mu to wyszło. Na kilka kolejnych minut Snape ponownie zamilkł i Harry sądził, że to już koniec ich rozmowy. Nim jednak miał okazję napomknąć o tym i wyjść, Snape zadał mu kolejne pytanie:

\- Czy chciałbyś spędzić u mnie resztę wakacji?

\- Słucham? - nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Propozycja Snape'a była tak dziwna, że nie był nawet pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Jeszcze przed bitwą uzgodniliśmy, że spędzisz lato w mojej rezydencji. Nie chciałeś wracać do swojego wujostwa, zaproponowałem ci więc wakacje u mnie. Zgodziłeś się. Dlatego jeśli teraz nie wydaje ci się to zbyt odstraszającą propozycją, podtrzymuję moją ofertę.

\- Miałbym spędzić lato w Pańskim domu? - zapytał chcąc się upewnić, a gdy Snape potwierdził skinieniem głowy, ponownie tego dnia zamyślił się.

 _Z pewnością nie miał ochoty na spędzenie pozostałych dni wolnych gnieżdżąc się w pokoiku na Privet Drive. Był pewny, że wuj zaraz znalazłby mu mnóstwo jakże interesujących zajęć, ale nie czuł się na siłach do ich wykonania. - „Przystrzyż trawnik, zmyj podłogi, odkurz samochód..." - to pewnie byłby jedynie początek długiej listy rozrywek jakie by dla mnie wymyślił... Nie na pewno nie chcę wrócić na Privet Drive. Zresztą nie jestem nawet pewien czy dyrektor wysłałby mnie tam w takim stanie w jakim jestem obecnie, Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że zostałbym do końca lata w Hogwarcie._

 _Tylko że... spędzenie reszty wakacji w Skrzydle Szpitalnym też mi się nie uśmiecha. Być może Dumbledore pozwoli mi je opuszczać, nie wiem jednak kiedy to nastąpi. Na razie nic nie wskazuje na to by miało mieć to miejsce w najbliższej przyszłości. -_ wpatrzył się w ogień zastanawiając nad ostatnią z możliwości. - _Lato u Snape'a... jak miałoby to wyglądać? Czy u niego miałbym szansę na normalne wakacje? Z wujem będę kolejny miesiąc robił za skrzata domowego... Hogwarcie zapewne będę miał trochę więcej swobody, ale zapewne spędzę całe lato odcięty świata. Lato z profesorem... prawdę mówiąc też jest dla mnie abstrakcją, ale być może jest to najlepsza opcja jaką mam._

\- Co miałbym u ciebie robić? - nie mając żadnego punktu odniesienia, zdecydował się przerwać ciszę która kilka minut temu zapadła między nimi.

\- Sądzę, że na to pytanie tylko ty znasz odpowiedź. Będziesz mógł robić to na co będziesz miał ochotę. - Harry'emu po raz kolejny w trakcie tej rozmowy zabrakło argumentów. Nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Snape zaoferuje mu coś takiego. Perspektywa wolnego czasu w którym nikt nie próbowałby mówić mu co ma robić, wywołała na jego twarzy uśmiech. Odkąd tylko pamiętał wciąż ktoś starał się sterować jego życiem. Najpierw ciotka i wuj traktujący go jak skrzata domowego, a potem dyrektor dla którego był jedynie Złotym Chłopcem, narzędziem do pokonania Voldemorta. - _Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałem choć kilku dni tylko dla siebie.._. - uświadamiając sobie to, podjął decyzję:

\- W takim razie, jeśli nie będzie panu to przeszkadzać profesorze, chciałbym spędzić wakacje w pańskim domu. - Snape nie odpowiedział i Harry'emu w pierwszej chwili zrobiło się głupio. Zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy Snape sobie jednak z niego nie zażartował, jednak wtedy na twarzy profesora pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Dobrze. Jestem przekonany, że spodoba ci się tam Harry. - Harry przytaknął mu i nie czując się już tak bardzo skrępowany rozmową z profesorem, zapytał:

\- Gdzie pan mieszka?

\- Mam więcej niż jeden dom, Harry. Osobiście chciałbym zabrać cię w okolice Geiranger. To malownicze tereny w których wciąż można znaleźć rejony nie skażone mugolską cywilizacją. Fiordy to unikalny przykład tego co potrafi stworzyć natura i sądzę, że ty także docenisz ich specyfikę.

\- Fiordy? - Z czymś mu się kojarzyło to słowo, nie mógł teraz jednak przypomnieć sobie gdzie je słyszał.

\- Fiordy to wąskie zatoki ze stromymi brzegami. Wciskają się one w ląd nawet na głębokość kilkuset kilometrów Harry. Geiranger otaczają strome góry i wodospady. Niestety nie znajdziesz takich miejsc w naszym kraju. - Nie był pewien ale miał wrażenie że w głosie Snape'a dosłyszał nutę tęsknoty, zaraz jednak odsunął tą myśl na bok, pojmując to co właśnie usłyszał.

 _Nie znajdę ich? Zaraz, zaraz... czy to znaczy że Snape chce..._

\- Do jakiego kraju chcesz mnie zabrać?

 **][][][][**

 **Geiranger nazwa nie została wymyślona przeze mnie. Takie miejsce naprawdę istnieje. Być może zorientowaliście się już o jakim kraju jest tu mowa. Jeśli nie to google może dadzą wam jakąś podpowiedź... Zawsze też możecie cierpliwie poczekać na następny rozdział.**

 **][][][][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Przed wami rozdział drugi jednak z poprzednią wersją opowiadania ma niewiele wspólnego. Przypominam, że z pierwotnej wersji rozdział pierwszy i drugi stały się całością. Ten który znajduje się w waszych łapkach, jest całkowicie nowy. Cóż, zapraszam.**

 **][][][][**

 **Rozdział 2**

 _Mam wrażenie, że to sen_

 **][][][][**

\- Do jakiego kraju chcesz mnie zabrać?

\- Geiranger mieści się w Norwegii, Harry.

\- Norwegii?! - to była ostatnia rzecz którą spodziewał się usłyszeć.

\- To spokojne miejsce w którym będziesz miał czas na odzyskanie sił. Tam nie będziesz musiał obawiać się ani natarczywych reporterów ani tym bardziej śmierciożerców. O tym, że mam tam dom, wiedziało jedynie kilka osób. Wszystkie jednak dawno odeszły z tego świata. Będziesz tam bezpieczny. - przytaknął słysząc to, chociaż tak naprawdę dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przeanalizowanie tego co usłyszał.

\- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - spytał w końcu, gdy miał już pewność, że jest w stanie zapanować nad własnym głosem.

\- Statkiem. Magiczna żegluga morska jest najszybszym, a zarazem najbardziej anonimowym środkiem transportu. Tam nikomu nie będziesz się musiał legitymować, a na miejsce dotrzemy w dwadzieścia cztery godziny. - wiedział co Snape ma na myśli. Uniknięcie rozpoznania było w tym momencie kluczowe. - _Lepiej by nikt nie wiedział, że opuszczam kraj._

\- Kiedy moglibyśmy wyruszyć? - zapytał cicho mając nadzieję, że podekscytowanie nie jest tak bardzo słyszalne w jego głosie, jak mu się to wydaje. Naprawdę spodobała mu się myśl o opuszczeniu Hogwartu i zyskaniu kilku tygodni wolności.

\- Natychmiast.

\- Natychmiast?

\- Obawiam się Harry, że dyrektor nie zaaprobuje twojego wyjazdu. Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz ze mną wyjechać, musisz wydostać się z zamku zanim Dumbledore zorientuje się, że nie ma cię w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W tej chwili Albusa nie ma w Hogwarcie jednakże w ciągu godziny powinien wrócić. Jeśli nie opuścisz szkoły teraz, później możesz już nie mieć ku temu okazji. - słysząc to, nie mógł nie zgodzić się z profesorem. Sam dobrze wiedział, że Dumbledore go nie wypuści. Za nic.

\- W porządku. Niech tak będzie. Mogę jechać w każdej chwili, chociaż... nie mam nic więcej poza piżamą. Jak do tej pory nie odzyskałem jeszcze mojego kufra ani różdżki... Dumbledore wciąż "zapominał" ją przynieść. - w ostatnich jego słowach pobrzmiewał sarkazm, nie zdołał jednak powiedzieć o tym beznamiętnie. Wiedział, że Dumbledore z jakiegoś powodu przetrzymuje jego różdżkę i coraz bardziej go to denerwowało.

\- Poradzimy sobie z tym. W czasie treningów, przed Bitwą zostawiłeś u mnie kilka swoich rzeczy. Na razie będą musiały wystarczyć, a na miejscu uzupełnimy twoją garderobę. - przytaknął, starając się zbytnio nie zastanawiać dlaczego jego rzeczy zostały w prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a.

\- A różdżka? Nie wydaje mi się bezpieczne wyruszenie bez niej.

\- Niestety różdżki w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie ci oddać. Wciąż znajduje się ona w posiadaniu Dumbledore'a. Jednakże w Norwegii również można znaleźć dobrych producentów różdżek. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebyś kupił sobie nową.

 _Nowa różdżka?_ \- prawdę mówiąc takie rozwiązanie nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy. - _Mogę kupić nową różdżkę? -_ uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. _\- To nie taki głupi pomysł. -_ zamyślony dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że profesor gdzieś wyszedł. Rozejrzał się, zastanawiając dokąd ten mógł pójść, zaraz jednak Snape pojawił się ponownie. Widząc jak wchodzi przez jedne z bocznych drzwi, dostrzegł w jego ręku naręcze rzeczy.

\- Drzwi na lewo prowadzą do łazienki. Przebierz się. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

 **][][][][**

Piętnaście minut później powrócił do salonu, w pełni ubrany. Jeśli miał być sam z sobą szczery, nie kojarzył ani czarnych dżinsów, ani tym bardziej zielonej koszuli z krótkim rękawem, które miał teraz na sobie. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście były to jego rzeczy, nie pamiętał ich. Czuł się tak jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Tylko jak opuszczę szkołę niezauważony? Słyszałem, że przy Hogwarcie kręcą się reporterzy.

\- Użyjemy sieci Fiuu. Przeniesiesz się do domu jednego z moich przyjaciół. Już rozmawiałem z Lucjuszem. Przechowa cię do czasu aż wszystko przygotuję. Poczekasz tam, ja dołączę do ciebie w przeciągu dwóch godzin. - sens tego co usłyszał dotarł do niego niemal natychmiast. Nie bardzo jednak chciał uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

\- Lucjusza? Masz na myśli Lucjusza Malfoy'a? Nie pójdę do niego. Jeszcze mi życie miłe.

\- Harry, Lucjusz jest po naszej stronie. W czasie Ostatniej Bitwy okazał nieocenioną pomoc dla Jasnej Strony. Zresztą wcześniej też wspierał cię w twoich treningach.

\- Malfoy? Ale to... - ciężko mu było to zaakceptować. - _Malfoy pomagał mi przygotowywać się do walki? To zbyt dziwne..._ \- przymknął oczy. - Nienawidzę jak ktoś opowiada mi moje własne życie - szepnął zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

\- Pewnego dnia wszystko sobie przypomnisz, Harry. Musisz w to wierzyć. - spojrzał na profesora. Coś w jego czarnych oczach sprawiło, że nie zaprotestował po raz kolejny.

\- Chodź Harry. Czas nam się kończy.

 **][][][][**

Wylądował, a właściwie wypadł z kominka w jasno oświetlonym salonie. Przed bolesnym spotkaniem z wypolerowaną podłogą uchronił go mocny uścisk na ramieniu. Odzyskując równowagę dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że jego wybawicielem okazał się sam przeklęty Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Witam panie Potter. Wiele się wydarzyło on naszego ostatniego spotkania. - Nie odpowiedział. Zupełnie nie wiedział co miałby odpowiedzieć. Czuł się zupełnie tak jakby ktoś podał go temu śmierciożercy na talerzu i przez bolesne ułamki sekund zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił ufając Snape'owi.

\- Severus prosił bym przechował cię u siebie przez kilka godzin. Nie sprecyzował o co chodzi, sądzę jednak, że ma to jakiś związek z kolejnymi pomysłami przeklętego Dumbledore'a. Nie mylę się?

\- Kolejnymi? - spytał zanim zastanowił się nad tym co robi. - O jakich pomysłach mówisz?

\- Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście nie pamiętasz sporej części własnego życia Potter.

\- Ty wiesz, że ja... - nie dokończył, ale nie musiał mówić nic więcej.

\- Wiem. Severus od razu poinformował mnie o wszystkim. Nie martw się Potter, twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna. Co zaś tyczy się twojego poprzedniego pytania, to myślę, że odpowiedzi na nie, musisz poszukać u Severusa. On się w tym wszystkim lepiej orientuje.

\- A czy... - zaczął, jednak Malfoy przerwał mu w pół słowa.

\- Nie. Na razie koniec z pytaniami. Lepiej żeby Severus ci to wszystko wyjaśnił. Teraz choć, pewien Mistrz Eliksirów najpewniej mnie zabije jeśli pozwolę ci spędzić następne godziny stojąc po środku salonu. Już się trzęsiesz. Powinieneś odpocząć. - schwycony ponownie za ramię, pozwolił wyprowadzić się z salonu.

\- Dokąd idziemy?

\- Do biblioteki. W tej chwili Draco nie ma w posiadłości, nie jestem ci więc w stanie zapewnić lepszych rozrywek. Sądzę, że w bibliotece będziesz się najmniej nudził.

 **][][][][**

Pozostawiony sam sobie, kilka kolejnych godzin spędził w olbrzymiej bibliotece pochłonięty jedną z książek dotyczących Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Prawdę mówiąc gdy wszedł do tego pomieszczenia poczuł się nieco oszołomiony ilością znajdujących się w posiadaniu Malfoy'a książek. Gdy został sam, początkowo nie wiedział co ma robić, ostatecznie jednak przeszukał najbliższe półki i ściągnął sobie kilka książek dotyczących obrony oraz zaklęć. Kiedy tak obładowany zanurzył się w stojącym przy oknie fotelu, na stoliku przed nim pojawiła się taca z ciastkami oraz gorący kubek czekolady. Przyjął poczęstunek z wdzięcznością, gdy zapach czekolady uzmysłowił mu, jak bardzo jest głodny.

Tak upływał mu czas. Czas który poświęcił nie tylko na czytanie ale także na przemyślenie tego co w ciągu tego dnia wydarzyło się w jego życiu. Wciąż był tym wszystkim nieco przytłoczony, jednak gdzieś wewnątrz siebie czuł, że wcale nie żałuje podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Ani trochę. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy wróci we wrześniu czekało go będzie wiele pytań i tłumaczeń, jednak na razie nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Od powrotu do szkoły dzieliło go jeszcze półtora miesiąca i planował wykorzystać te dni najlepiej jak to tylko możliwe.

 _To będą moje pierwsze prawdziwe wakacje._ \- nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ktoś od jakiegoś czasu go obserwuje, uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. - _Chociaż raz nikt nie będzie mi stale mówił co mam robić, kim jestem i jakie spoczywają na mnie obowiązki. Chociaż raz..._

\- Odpocząłeś? - ciche pytanie, wyrwało go z rozmyślań, przypominając mu gdzie właściwie jest. Jeszcze zanim podniósł głowę, wiedział kim jest jego rozmówca. Odłożył wciąż trzymaną w ręku książkę na stolik i odwracając się w stronę drzwi, przytaknął.

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- To dobrze. Zeszło mi trochę dłużej niż przypuszczałem. Wyruszamy za piętnaście minut. Błędny Rycerz zabierze nas do portu gdzie dziś cumuje statek. Odpływamy za cztery godziny. - przytaknął i przypominając sobie jedno z nurtujących go w momencie przybycia pytań, odezwał się:

\- Kiedy tutaj wylądowałem, Mal... Lucjusz Malfoy powiedział, że to pewnie przez kolejny przeklęty pomysł dyrektora. Co miał na myśli? - jego spojrzenie spotkało się z czarnymi tęczówkami profesora gdy ten mu odpowiadał:

\- Później Harry. Obiecuję, że ci to wyjaśnię, ale daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, dobrze? - gdy niechętnie się zgodził, profesor dodał: - Mam coś dla ciebie. Załóż. Lepiej żeby jak najmniej osób wiedziało dokąd podróżujesz. - Dopiero teraz zauważył w ręku profesora jasnozieloną pelerynę. Wstał i przyjął ją, narzucając sobie na ramiona. Nim jednak miał szansę zapiąć klamrę pod szyją, profesor odsunął jego rękę i wyręczył go w tym.

\- Musimy ruszać. Chodź, pomogę ci. - nim miał szansę cokolwiek zrobić czy odezwać się, Snape delikatnie schwycił go za ramię.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął. Czuł się skrępowany tym, że najpierw Malfoy a teraz Snape musieli mu pomagać w tak przyziemnej czynności jak chodzenie. Tak w tym momencie przeklinał się za własną słabość, a jeszcze bardziej przeklinał Voldemorta za to, że ten doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Snape nie odpowiedział, pociągnął go jednak do przodu, wyprowadzając z biblioteki. W kilka minut dotarli do głównych drzwi, a przynajmniej Harry podejrzewał, że prowadzą na zewnątrz na podstawie ich wyglądu. Jak się wkrótce okazało, nie pomylił się.

 **][][][][**

Zalewające ich jasne promienie słońca, ponownie wywołały na jego twarzy uśmiech. Uwielbiał taką pogodę. Wspierając się na profesorze, zszedł po kamiennych stopniach i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na dom w którym spędził kilka ostatnich godzin. Wątpił żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu miał okazję zobaczyć jak mieszka Malfoy, zamierzał więc zapamiętać ten widok. - _Zawsze to kolejny niezły argument do kłótni z Draco._ \- przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy znalazł się na jednej z ogrodowych ścieżek.

\- Chodźmy Harry. Musimy oddalić się od posiadłości zanim wezwiemy Błędnego Rycerza. Bariery ochronne nie dopuszczą go tak blisko terenów mieszkalnych. - Wcale się temu nie dziwiąc, Harry pozwolił poprowadzić się przez ocienioną drzewami alejkę.

Szli w milczeniu. Każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Wkrótce drzewa przerzedziły się i znaleźli się na niedużej polanie. W ręku Snape'a pojawiła się różdżka, zanim jednak przywołał autobus, odwrócił się w jego stronę i naciągnął mu kaptur na głowę. Zaraz po tym machnął ręką. Błędny Rycerz zjawił się niemal natychmiast.

\- Witam w imieniu załogi Błędnego Rycerza, nadzwyczajnego środka transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów zagubionych w świecie. Wystarczy machnąć ręką która ma moc i wejść do środka, a zawieziemy cię dokąd sobie zażyczysz. Nazywam się Stan Shupkie i dziś będę waszym przewodnikiem. Dokąd chcecie się udać? - Stan zakończył swoją przemowę mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Harry był pewien, że musi wyglądać dziwnie w pelerynie w tak upalny dzień. Na szczęście Stan szybko przeniósł spojrzenie i zaraz się zreflektował, najwyraźniej rozpoznając profesora.

\- Profesor Snape. Nieczęsto korzysta pan z naszego autobusu. Czym mogę służyć?

\- Musimy dostać się do Mgielnego Portu.

\- Już się robi. Dla pana to będzie szesnaście sykli od osoby.

\- Otrzymasz dwa galeony jeśli wysadzisz nas najpierw. - Harry nawet przez cień kaptura mógł dojrzeć jak oczy Stana świecą na samą myśl o takiej kwocie.

\- Oczywiście. Będziemy na miejscu w ciągu dwudziestu minut. - Snape przytaknął i narzucając sobie na głowę kaptur od własnej szaty, wprowadził go do środka. Stan dał im miejsca na samym przodzie. mieli więc szansę nie zostać zauważeni przez zbyt wielu pasażerów. Zresztą o tej porze autobus ział pustkami i poza jakąś staruszką i matką z dwójka płaczących dzieci, nie było innych klientów. Stan pochylił się nad kierowcą i szepnął mu coś do ucha, zaraz po tym drzwi autobusu zatrzasnęły się.

Ruszyli.

 **][][][][**

W czasie tej krótkiej podróży Harry nie odezwał się ani razu. Tym razem wolał milczeć. Siedzieli dość blisko Stana i bał się, że ten zdoła rozpoznać go po głosie. Oczywiście wiedział, że minęły już prawie cztery lata od tamtej podróży, ale i tak obawiał się zdemaskowania. Zbyt ważne było to, żeby pozostał anonimowy, dlatego uznał, że lepiej nie ryzykować.

 _Jestem pewien że wystarczy jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i będę miał na głowie zastęp przeklętych reporterów albo co gorsza samego dyrektora. Tak, a on, gdy dowie się co planuję, nie pozwoli mi wyjechać. Za nic. Już wiele razy udowodnił, że woli mnie mieć pod ręką. -_ Na szczęście w czasie drogi ani kierowca, ani Stan nie zainteresowali się nimi ponownie i nim się obejrzał, autobus zatrzymał się.

\- Mgielny Port. - znów wspierając się na profesorze, opuścił duszny autobus. Tak naprawdę dopiero gdy owiało go chłodne powietrze, rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym wylądowali.

\- To jest... zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Snape pochylił się nad nim i szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Witaj w Mgielnym Porcie, Harry.

\- Mgielny Port? - powtórzył, spoglądając na statki zacumowane przy brzegu. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o tym miejscu. - wyswobodził się z uścisku i nieco chwiejnie postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. Przyglądając się jak olbrzymie skrzynie za pomocą różdżki są kierowane na pokład jednego z najbliższych statków, dopiero pojął sens tego, gdzie tak naprawdę teraz są.

\- To magiczny port. - odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć profesorowi w twarz.

\- Zgadza się. Można z niego dotrzeć praktycznie we wszystkie rejony świata. Oczywiście jeśli wiesz gdzie szukać. Nie każdy statek bierze pasażerów. Czasem jednak można się zabrać statkiem towarowym, jeśli masz odpowiednie kontakty i pieniądze.

\- A ten którym my mamy płynąć? Czy zabiera pasażerów, profesorze?

\- Nie. To nie jest statek pasażerski. Niestety aby płynąć do Norwegii pasażerskim musielibyśmy czekać ponad tydzień. Nie mamy tyle czasu. Popłyniemy statkiem który mija Norwegię po drodze. Kapitan zgodził się przewieźć nas na miejsce.

\- Zapłacił mu pan profesorze?

\- Tak. Chociaż i bez tego najpewniej zabrałby nas. To stary przyjaciel. Ach i bardzo cię proszę Harry, w czasie tych wakacji nie nazywaj mnie profesorem. To przyciąga zbyt wiele uwagi. Mów mi po imieniu, Severus.

\- Dobrze prof... Severusie... - szepnął i zanim pomyślał, dodał ledwie dosłyszalnie. - Dziwnie to brzmi.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się Harry. Ja także mówię ci po imieniu.

\- Spróbuję.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu nim statek będzie odpływał. Zdążymy jeszcze coś zjeść. Znam tu bardzo dobry lokal.

 **][][][][**

Dwie godziny później powoli wspinał się po trapie mając profesora u boku. Czuł jak mocno wali jego własne serce. Wkrótce mieli odpłynąć w nieznane. Świadomość tego, że znajdzie się daleko od miejsc które zna, ściskała go lękiem i zarazem napawała nadzieją. Po raz pierwszy w życiu które prowadził od chwili gdy dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, miał stać się naprawdę anonimowy. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle po raz pierwszy miał być anonimowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie był. Nawet przed Hogwartem był dziwakiem w za dużych ubraniach. Zawsze wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest. Teraz miało być inaczej. Miał stać się jedną z osób w tłumie.

 _Po raz pierwszy będę mógł być sobą..._ \- odetchnął, biorąc uspokajający oddech. Dotarli na pokład. Rozejrzał się. Zdawało się, że ich wejście nie zostało zauważone. Żaden z marynarzy obecnych na pokładzie nie zaszczycił ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Sprawiali wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętych pracą. Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że to tylko pozory.

 _Obserwują nas. Na pewno. -_ przywrócony do rzeczywistości przez lekkie popchnięcie, ruszył do przodu. Przeszli przez pokład i po kilku schodkach dostali się na rufę. Tam Snape puścił go i w kilku krokach zbliżył się do wpatrującego się w nich mężczyzny. Pozostawiony sam sobie Harry, miał czas na przyjrzenie się mu. Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie tradycyjnej szaty czarodziejskiej ani nawet mugolskich ubrań jakie Harry widywał na co dzień. Ubrany był w długi skórzany płaszcz, białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie, również wyglądające jak wykonane ze skóry. Długie, brązowe włosy związał w kitkę. Harry nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale jego wygląd kojarzył mu się z bajkami o piratach jakie kiedyś oglądał Dudley.

\- Witaj na moim statku, panie Potter. To zaszczyt spotkać wreszcie tak znamienitą osobę jak ty.

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc jak się powinien zachować. Mężczyzna zbliżył się i wyciągnął w jego stronę prawą dłoń.

\- Adrian Carsey. Mam nadzieję, że podróż na moim statku sprosta twoim oczekiwaniom. Jestem pewien, że mój statek stanie się...

\- Skończ już z tą komedią Carsey. - Snape zbliżył się, momentalnie ucinając wypowiedź Carseya w połowie. - Dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za to, że mogliśmy się z tobą zabrać. Nie musisz wciąż tego podkreślać.

\- Nic nie podkreślam. Dobrze wiem, że po raz kolejny uratowałem ci tyłek. Chyba powinienem zacząć prowadzić listę, nie uważasz?

\- Carsey, ty lepiej uważaj, bo zapomnę o następnym zamówieniu które mi ostatnio przesłałeś.

\- Czy to szantaż?

\- Tylko ostrzeżenie. - Snape i Carsey jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, w końcu jednak marynarz skłonił się przed nimi teatralnie i odszedł zostawiając ich samych. Harry, gdy miał już pewność, że ten nie zdoła go dosłyszeć, zapytał cicho:

\- Od dawna go znasz?

\- Tak. Poznaliśmy się jeszcze jako nastolatkowie. To stara historia, jeśli będziesz chciał, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, mogę ci ją opowiedzieć.

\- Jakiego rodzaju interesy miałeś na myśli? Co u ciebie zamówił?

\- Eliksiry. Jest jedną z kilku osób która wysyła mi stałe zamówienia. Praca na morzu nie jest łatwa i zapas dobrych eliksirów niejednokrotnie może człowiekowi uratować życie. - przytaknął, zastanawiając się czemu sam na to nie wpadł. - _Co innego mogliby zamawiać u Mistrza Eliksirów jeśli nie eliksiry?_ \- chybotanie pokładu niespodziewanie wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Schwycił się mocniej barierki o którą od jakiegoś czasu się opierał.

\- Odbijamy. - Sam to czując, wychylił się, aby spojrzeć w taflę wzburzonej wody. Zaskoczony dostrzegł, że statek otacza blado niebieskie światło.

\- Dlaczego statek świeci się? - Słysząc jego pytanie, Snape posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie. Nie był również pewny czy mu się tylko nie zdawało, ale miał wrażenie że czyjś wzrok również wwierca mu się w plecy.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz w stanie to dostrzec. Magię na tym poziomie są w stanie zobaczyć jedynie nieliczni.

\- To dzięki magii świeci?

\- Nie Harry, on wcale nie świeci. Przynajmniej nie dla postronnych obserwatorów. Światło które dostrzegasz to łuna magii dzięki której statek jest w stanie poruszać się znacznie szybciej niż byłoby to w normalnej sytuacji możliwe. Na drewno rzucone jest wiele czarów. Spójrz wyżej, widzisz coś? - podążając za gestem profesora wychylił się ponownie aby spojrzeć na kadłub. W pierwszej chwili nic nie widział, zaraz jednak zauważył, że błyszczy on zielonkawym blaskiem.

\- Błyszczy na zielono.

\- To zaklęcia które chronią go przed zniszczeniem. - Starał się zanalizować słowa profesora, jednak to wszystko wciąż było dla niego niezrozumiałe.

\- Ale jak to możliwe? Dlaczego widzę tą magię? Przecież nigdy dotąd nie posiadałem takich zdolności. Czemu teraz? - Snape dotąd stojący dwa kroki za nim, teraz również oparł się o barierkę.

\- Nie znam na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Mogę tylko zgadywać. Myślę, że to, że widzisz tę magię może być związane z ilością zaklęć jaka została tu rzucona. Wiele czarów zostało tu skumulowane na niewielkiej powierzchni, więc może ich siła ma na to wpływ. Albo... - widać było, że profesor chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamilkł.

\- Albo? - powtórzył chcąc dowiedzieć się, jaka była jego druga myśl. - Albo co pro... Severusie?

\- Być może to dopiero początek. Możliwe że to twoja zdolność która dopiero się budzi.

\- Budzi się? Czy to możliwe? A nawet jeśli, to dlaczego ujawniła się dopiero w tym momencie?

\- Wpływ na rozwój mocy może mieć twój wiek. Możliwe też, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że Czarnego Pana już nie ma.

\- Może mieć to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem?

\- Nie wykluczone. Przez wiele lat byłeś połączony z Czarnym Panem. Teraz to połączenie przestało istnieć. To całkiem możliwe, że pewne twoje zdolności były dotąd uśpione, a teraz w końcu mają szansę wyjść na światło dzienne.

\- Czyli to mogłaby nie być jedyna zdolność?

\- Tak Harry.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę jakieś specjalne zdolności. Mam już serdecznie dość bycia dziwakiem na którego wszyscy zwracają uwagę.

\- Wiem o tym. Wiem Harry.

 **][][][][**

Więcej nie poruszyli już tego tematu. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas stali tak, każdy z nich pogrążony we własnym świecie. W końcu jednak Snape zostawił go samego i dołączył do kapitana. Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie. Harry wygodniej oparł się o barierkę i zapatrzył w ciemną taflę jeziora. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że znów został pozostawiony sam sobie. Myśli które wciąż kołatały mu się w głowie, nie dawały mu czasu na nudę. Wręcz przeciwnie wystarczył jeden dzień by miał dwa razy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Czuł się oszołomiony.

 _Czy Snape może mieć rację? Co jeśli naprawdę budzi się we mnie jakaś moc o jakiej do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia? Czy znów znajdę się na językach wszystkich wokół? Czy nie wystarczy tego, że gdy mnie widzą nazywają mnie przeklętym Chłopcem - Który – Przeżył? Czy naprawdę nigdy nie będzie mi dane zaznać chwili spokoju? - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz Snape. Musisz się mylić. Proszę... - nawet nie zauważył, że coraz mocniej zaciska palce na drewnie._

Tymczasem robiło się coraz później. Dzień w końcu zaczął chylić się ku zachodowi. Gdy na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, nie zdołał powstrzymać ziewnięcia. Powoli do jego organizmu zaczęło docierać jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Zachwiał się, mając problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. Zamrugał, gdy świat niespodziewanie zaczął rozmywać mu się przed oczami. Chciał zawołać Snape'a, ale nie zdołał. Wszystko spowiła ciemność. Nie poczuł, że zamiast na twardych deskach wylądował w czyichś silnych ramionach.

 **][][][][**

\- To o nim mi pisałeś.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział, chociaż tak naprawdę to nie było pytanie.

\- Nic nie pamięta?

\- Nie. Przynajmniej nic co dotyczy jego i mnie. Zaklęcie którym dostał całkowicie wymazało mnie z jego pamięci.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że to robota Czarnego Pana?

\- Nie wiem w co mam wierzyć, ale jest w tym zbyt wiele nieścisłości. Po co Czarny Pan miałby usunąć mnie z jego myśli? - odgarnął ręką wpadające w oczy kosmyki i wydał z siebie dźwięk, ni to płacz ni to śmiech. - On nawet nie wiedział o tym co mnie łączy z tym chłopcem...

\- Ale jeśli nie on, to kto? Czy myślisz, że to mógł być... - Adrian nie dokończył, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał. Obaj myśleli o tym samym.

\- Tak. Niestety właśnie tego się obawiam. - Odwrócił się aby spojrzeć na wciąż opartego o barierkę Harry'ego. Zrobił to w samą porę by zobaczyć jak ten cofa się dziwnie chwiejąc na nogach. Podbiegł do niego, w ostatniej sekundzie chroniąc go przed upadkiem. Ostrożnie poprawiając go w ramionach, jęknął czując jak przeraźliwie chłopiec jest lekki.

\- Zabierz go do mojej kajuty. Tam nikt wam nie będzie przeszkadzał. - podziękował skinieniem głowy i pospiesznie zszedł ze stopni, uważając na ciężar spoczywający we własnych ramionach.

 **][][][][**

 **Stan Shupkie - przemowa Stana pewnie wyda się wielu z was znajoma i słusznie, przyznaję, z minimalnymi zmianami, zaczerpnęłam ją z tomu Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu.**

 **Mgielny Port - zarówno nazwa jak i miejsce są w całości efektem mojej pokrętnej wyobraźni.**

 **Adrian Carsey - Imię Adrian - jest pochodzenia łacińskiego i oznaczało ono osobę z miasta Adria (Hadria) w Piccenum w Italii. W przeszłości imię Adrian nosiło kilku sławnych cesarzy rzymskich. Co do nazwiska, jest to rzeczywiście występujące nazwisko w wielu krajach, choć przyznaję że było to pierwsze które przyszło mi do głowy gdy pomyślałam o piratach.**

 **][][][][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzeci rozdział także oddaję już w wasze ręce. Dla tych którzy dopiero weszli w tekst, przypominam, że opowiadanie przeszło sporo zmian. Pierwszy i drugi rozdział ze starej wersji stały się obecnie jednym rozdziałem. Drugi oraz trzeci rozdział który macie przed sobą, są już całkowicie nowe.**

 **Grim – tak zmian jest baardzo baardzo dużo. Tak, masz rację, przerwa może mieć ogromny wpływ na punkt widzenia. Harruś wyliże się, w pewien sposób, no znasz przecież mnie, wiesz, że lubię... Ach i Grim jeszcze raz dziękuję za rozwiązanie jednego z moich problemów w tym rozdziale. Twój komentarz bardzo się przydał.**

 **Nie przedłużam już i zapraszam do czytania.**

 **][][][][**

 **Rozdział 3**

 _ **Kto to zrobił**_

 **][][][][**

Ostrożnie ułożył wciąż nieprzytomnego chłopca na wąskiej pryczy i wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę. Przez pośpiech, zupełnie zapomniał o eliksirach które zabrał dla niego. Poza tym przeklinał się za to, że wciąż na własną rękę nie sprawdził jaki jest jego dokładny stan. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu zdecydował, że przed podaniem mu czegokolwiek, upewni się, co do informacji które przekazał mu Albus. Miał pewne obawy przed uwierzeniem we wszystko co ten mówił na temat stanu zdrowia Harry'ego.

 _Wolę sam się o tym przekonać. -_ pomyślał i wyciągając różdżkę nad nieruchomym ciałem, rzucił pierwsze z zaklęć diagnostycznych. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale zanim został Mistrzem Eliksirów zastanawiał się nad podjęciem pracy Uzdrowiciela. Zrezygnował z tego ostatecznie, ale pewne podstawowe zaklęcia znał. Znał i potrafił je zinterpretować.

Kilkanaście minut i parę kolejnych czarów później, opuścił różdżkę i zaklął. Organizm Harry'ego był w tragicznym stanie, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Był jednak pewien, że to co odkrył nijak się miało do tego o czym został poinformowany.

\- Niech cię cholera, Albusie. - zaklął ponownie, wdzięczny że nikt go nie słyszy. Wyglądało na to, że czeka go długa rozmowa z Harrym. Musiał dokładnie dowiedzieć się jakie zalecenia zostały mu przekazane. - _Najpierw jednak muszę postawić cię na nogi_.- z tą myślę wyciągnął z torby jeden z eliksirów i po odmierzeniu odpowiedniej dawki, usiadł obok chłopca. Uniósł go lekko i ostrożnie wlał mu do gardła specyfik. Upewniając się, że ten przełknął wszystko, delikatnie ułożył go z powrotem w pościeli. Odgarniając z jego czoła przydługie kosmyki, szepnął:

\- Nie pozwolę mu ponownie kierować twoim życiem Harry. Obiecuję ci to. Zrobiłeś już wystarczająco wiele. - Jakiś czas jeszcze siedział przy nim w milczeniu. W końcu jednak wstał i po raz ostatni zerkając na chłopca, opuścił pomieszczenie. Miał jeszcze do omówienia pewną sprawę z Carsey'em

 **][][][][**

Pierwszą rzeczą która dotarła do niego wraz z powrotem świadomości, był ból. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele zdawał się naciągnięty do granic możliwości. Gdy tylko się poruszył, jęknął mając wrażenie, że przez jego ciało jednocześnie przebijają się setki igieł.

\- Spokojnie Harry. Powoli, staraj się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. - polecenie sprawiło, że otworzył oczy, mrużąc je w ostrym świetle wpadającym przez niewielkie okienko.

\- Boli. Co się dzieje? - nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Ból wciąż przeszywający ciało utrudniał zebranie myśli.

\- Twój organizm stara się oczyścić z jednego z eliksirów jaki ostatnimi czasy przyjmowałeś. Wypij, to złagodzi ból. - gdy Snape zbliżył się i przytknął mu do ust fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem, nie zaprotestował. Posłusznie przełknął gorzką substancję i odetchnął z ulgą gdy niemal natychmiast ból przytępił się do znośnego poziomu.

\- Organizm oczyszcza się? Nie rozumiem.. - wyszeptał w końcu, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Czy wiesz dokładnie jakie eliksiry przyjmowałeś od czasu bitwy? Jesteś w stanie podać ich nazwy. - gdy Snape odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie, zamyślił się, a w końcu szepnął:

\- Tylko niektórych z nich. Zawsze czekały już przygotowane na szafce obok łóżka, a Madame Pomfrey była zazwyczaj tak zajęta że nigdy się nie dopytywałem. Prawdę mówiąc ostatnie dwa dni w ogóle jej nie widziałem... Co do samych eliksirów, owszem wiem co mi dolega, ale nie znam zastosowania każdego eliksiru po kolei. - urwał, a zaraz po tym dopytał: - Tylko, dlaczego właściwie o to się pytasz? Czy coś jest nie tak z moimi eliksirami?

\- Nie chodzi o same eliksiry, Harry. Wszystkie są uwarzone prawidłowo. Jednak gdy byłeś nieprzytomny pozwoliłem sobie przebadać cię. W twojej krwi odnalazłem ślady odkładającego się eliksiru. Eliksiru którego w ogóle nie powinno tam być, Harry. Ktoś podawał ci eliksir nie mający nic wspólnego z twoimi dolegliwościami. Będąc szczerym, podejrzewam, że część objawów których doświadczałeś ostatnio związana jest właśnie z nim. - słysząc to poczuł się tak jakby ktoś właśnie dał mu w twarz.

\- Dlaczego..? Jak..? - miał problem z zebraniem myśli. - Dlaczego ktoś miałby podawać mi eliksir żeby wywołać u mnie objawy choroby? I jakie właściwie objawy miałyby być spowodowane tym eliksirem?

\- Powiedz mi, jak się wczoraj czułeś? Czy byłeś tak samo zmęczony jak przez ostatnie dni? A może miałeś więcej energii? - te pytania zmusiły go do namysłu.

\- Nie zastanawiałem się, ale jak o to pytasz to wydaje mi się, że było inaczej. Ostatnio po dwóch, trzech godzinach byłem już senny. Spałem kilka razy w ciągu dnia... Ale czy chcesz powiedzieć, że wywołał to jakiś eliksir?

\- Obawiam się, że tak. Takie objawy powstają przy długotrwałym przyjmowaniu eliksiru Uśpienia, a to właśnie jego ślady znalazłem w twoim ciele.

\- Eliksir Uśpienia? Nie słyszałem o nim? Czy to jakiś kolejny eliksir nasenny? Tak jak eliksir Słodkich Snów?

\- Nie do końca, chociaż jednym z jego efektów jest szybsze męczenie się. Eliksir Uśpienia podaje się przede wszystkim pacjentom z chorobami serca. Robi się to aby zapobiec ich nadmiernemu wysiłkowi który mógłby mieć dla ich zdrowia tragiczne konsekwencje. Raczej mam tu na myśli małe dzieci które pomimo zaleceń, nie będą w stanie grzecznie usiedzieć w miejscu.

\- Ale moje serce jest zdrowe.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Harry. Dlatego wspominałem, że w żadnym wypadku nie powinieneś go otrzymywać. Tego eliksiru nie wolno stosować sobie od tak, dla kaprysu. Ma on wiele skutków ubocznych i używa się go jedynie w absolutnej konieczności.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć, o jakich skutkach ubocznych mówisz? - Snape uśmiechnął się lekko na jego słowa, zaraz jednak spoważniał i wyjaśnił:

\- Eliksir powinien minimalizować energię organizmu, takie jest jego główne zadanie. To sprawia, że zazwyczaj zażywająca go osoba śpi kilkukrotnie w ciągu dnia. Niestety to nie jedyne objawy jakie zauważono u regularnie przyjmujących go dzieci. Z czasem u pacjentów pojawiają się problemy z koncentracją oraz zaniki pamięci.

\- Zaniki pamięci? Myślisz, że moja amnezja może być spowodowana tym eliksirem?

\- Nie. Nie sądzę. Nie przyjmujesz go wystarczająco długo abyś miał tego rodzaju objawy. Zresztą w takim przypadku nie pamiętałbyś o wiele większej części swojego życia, nie tylko ostatniego roku. Twoja amnezja jest zbyt... wybiórcza, aby mogła zostać wywołana przez ten eliksir. - Harry przytaknął powoli przetrawiając to czego się dowiedział, w końcu zrezygnowany pokręcił głową, szepcząc cicho.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore mi go podawał? - Tak co do tego, że to jego robota, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nie było nikogo innego kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Ostatnimi czasy widywał jedynie Dumbledore'a i Pomfrey, a jej ufał znacznie bardziej niż dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Znacznie bardziej. - I bez niego jestem w takim stanie, że ledwo się ruszał, po co więc poił mnie nim?

\- Nie znam odpowiedzi na to, Harry. Mogę tylko zgadywać. Być może zakładał, że to dla twojego dobra. Możliwe, że czekał aż odzyskasz siły aby...

\- Sam w to nie wierzysz. - wszedł Snape'owi w słowo, absolutnie pewny tego co mówi. Coś w głosie profesora mówiło mu, że to rozwiązanie jest ostatnim w jakie by uwierzył. Niestety on sam również miał podobne odczucia. - _Kiedy tak naprawdę Dumbledore robił coś dla mojego przeklętego dobra?_

\- Nie chcę rzucać oskarżeń, Harry. Nie mam na to żadnych dowodów, jednak wydaje mi się, że dyrektor widział w tym sposób na zatrzymanie cię w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Gdy byłeś tam on... - Snape nie dokończył, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał. Harry zrobił to za niego.

\- Miał mnie tam pod kontrolą. Wiem o tym. To od początku powinno być dla mnie oczywiste. Zaklęcia które niby miały nie wpuszczać reporterów, nie pozwalały mi wyjść ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego choćby na krok. Najgorsze że początkowo naprawdę mu uwierzyłem i zgodziłem się na tą jego "ochronę". Dopiero z czasem zaczęło do mnie docierać, że ta sytuacja staje się coraz dziwniejsza. - urwał by zaczerpnąć powietrza i mówił dalej. - Nie oddał mi różdżki. Wciąż powtarzał o reporterach czyhających na mnie, chociaż to nierealne aby wdarli się na teren szkoły. Mimo moich pytań nie mówił kiedy będę mógł wyjść ze szpitala... To dlatego w końcu uznałem, że sam wyjdę i zaraz po tym wpadłem na ciebie. Wtedy sądziłem że mam prawdziwego pecha, teraz myślę, że może się myliłem.

\- Cieszę się Harry. - Snape nie ciągnął już dłużej tego tematu, po chwili jednak zapytał: - Właściwie w jaki sposób wydostałeś się ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Bez różdżki?

\- Jednym z tajnych przejść.

\- Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że do Skrzydła Szpitalnego prowadzi tajne przejście? Na tej twojej mapie nie było tam żadnego przejścia.

\- Mapie? Wiesz o Mapie Huncwotów?

\- Wiem. Pokazałeś mi ją w czasie... jednego z naszych treningów.

\- Pokazałem ci mapę? Szkoda, że tego nie pamiętam. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie wykorzystywałeś tych informacji przeciwko biednym uczniom?

\- Tylko jeśli było to niezbędne. - słysząc to, nie zdołał powstrzymać wkradającego się na twarz uśmiechu. Już widział oczami wyobraźni jak z jednej ze ścian wyskakuje nagle mistrz eliksirów a nic nie spodziewający się tego nocni wędrowcy, wrzeszczą ze strachu. - _Tak, w sumie z chęcią zobaczyłbym taką scenę._

\- Wydaje mi się, że mój ojciec nigdy nie odnalazł przejścia prowadzącego do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. To dlatego nie było go na mapie. Podejrzewam, że to nie jedyne nie odnalezione do tej pory przejście.

\- To całkiem prawdopodobne Harry. Hogwart wciąż skrywa więcej tajemnic niż się nam wydaje. Mówi się nawet o całych korytarzach które pewnego dnia po prostu znikły i już nikt nie zdołał ponownie ich odnaleźć.

\- Korytarzach? Czy to możliwe?

\- Oczywiście, nie zapominaj, że mury Hogwartu są przesiąknięte magią. Żyje w nim magia kumulowana przez setki lat. Wciąż też posiada energię pozostawioną przez samych założycieli. To potężna siła która często jest dziś dla nas zupełnie niezrozumiała. Musisz wiedzieć, że wiele zaklęć jakich dawniej używano, zostało dzisiaj uproszczone lub kompletnie wyszło z użytku. Niektórych czarów nie da się już dzisiaj rzucić, bowiem nikt nie pamięta właściwego ruchu różdżki. - słysząc to, zamyślił się. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nawet na myśl nie przyszło mu, że dawne zaklęcia mogą się czymkolwiek różnić od tych jakich używają teraz.

 _Ciekawe jak wiele jest tych uproszczeń... -_ zastanowił się, jednak kolejne słowa profesora zmusiły go do ponownego skupienia uwagi na nim.

\- Wracając do bardziej przyziemnych spraw. Wypij pozostałe eliksiry które ci przygotowałem. Pamiętaj jednak żeby najpierw zjeść przynajmniej pół kawałka chleba. Przyjęcie eliksirów na pusty żołądek nie jest najrozsądniejszym posunięciem. - gdy przytaknął na zgodę, profesor dodał:

\- Mamy lekkie opóźnienie, ale wieczorem powinniśmy dotrzeć do portu. Stamtąd od mojego domu dzieliła już nas będzie niecała godzina drogi.

\- Na piechotę?

\- Zobaczysz. Będę z kapitanem na pokładzie. Jak zjesz, możesz do nas dołączyć.

 **][][][][**

Gdy blisko pół godziny później wyszedł na zalany słońcem pokład, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu profesora. Dostrzegł go tuż przy sterze. Ponownie pogrążony był w cichej rozmowie z Carsey'em. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, przez kilka kolejnych minut przechadzał się po pokładzie, przyglądając pracującym marynarzom. Przy okazji zwiedzał statek. Płynął po raz pierwszy w życiu i zamierzał wykorzystać ten czas. Zresztą statek czarodziejski różnił się od tych które miał okazję oglądać w książkach z mugolskiej podstawówki. - Tak _, tam na żadnym z obrazków liny same się nie zawiązywały, a żagle przy pomocy jednego ruchu różdżki nie napinały się pomimo braku wiatru. -_ Słysząc ich donośne łopotanie, uśmiechnął się. Magia naprawdę była wspaniała.

Jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych minut wędrował wzdłuż pokładu, w końcu jednak wspiął się po drewnianych stopniach aby dołączyć do Snape'a i towarzyszącego mu kapitana. Gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku, kapitan machnął ręką na znak aby się do nich zbliżył. Przyjął zaproszenie, a gdy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko usłyszał coś co sprawiło, że na jego policzkach wykwitł zdradziecki rumieniec, a myśli pogrążyły się w zupełnym chaosie.

\- Nie musisz chować się po kątach perełko. Ktoś z twoją urodą nawet nie powinien. Przyznaję, że nie jeden zapewne miałby cię tu ochotę schrupać, ale nie martw się, nie zrobią nic głupiego. Możesz być o to spokojny. Dobrze wiedzą, że Severus zawsze dbał o swoje.

\- Carsey - Severus syknął ucinając dalsze słowa Carsey'a, ale Harry i tak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czując się zupełnie oszołomiony tym co ten zdążył już powiedzieć.

 _Severus zawsze dbał o swoje? O czym on u licha mówi? Czy on chce powiedzieć, że Snape i ja... -_ nie, pokręcił gwałtownie głową. _\- To niemożliwe._

\- Harry... - Snape zaczął cicho, ale Harry mu przerwał. Musiał zrozumieć o co chodzi.

\- O czym on do cholery mówi? Czemu mówi o mnie tak, jakbym był twoją własnością?! - czuł, że zaczynają puszczać mu nerwy. Wiedział, że jego wybuch najpewniej przyciągnie uwagę pozostałych marynarzy, ale w tym momencie mało go to obchodziło. - Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem niczyją przeklętą własnością! - warknął. Śmiech który nagle dotarł do jego uszu, zupełnie zbił go z tropu. Odwrócił się, orientując, że to Carsey się z niego śmieje. Chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ten jednak odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Oj Severus, wiedziałeś kogo wybrać. Ten mały ma cudowny charakterek, lubię takich. Spokojnie perełko, nieco opacznie zrozumiałeś moje słowa. Nie miałem na myśli, że jesteś czyjąkolwiek własnością. Masz zbyt ostry charakterek by dać się usidlić. To raczej ty posiadłeś kogoś na własność. - te słowa zaprowadziły jeszcze większy mętlik w jego głowie. Carsey jedynie ponownie się roześmiał. Otworzył usta by coś mu odpyskować, ale w tym momencie Snape złapał go za rękę.

\- Chodź Harry, sądzę, że musimy porozmawiać.

 **][][][][**

Pozwolił zaprowadzić się na drugi koniec statku, z dala od jakichkolwiek wścibskich uszu które mogłyby dosłyszeć ich słowa. Gdy się zatrzymali wziął uspokajający oddech, oparł się plecami o barierkę i zapytał.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić mi o co chodzi? Czy Carsey próbuje się ze mnie nabijać? Jeśli tak to nie mam zamiaru więcej wdawać się z nim w jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

\- Nikt się z ciebie nie nabija Harry. Szybciej to mnie Carsey wziął na swój cięty język.

\- Ale o co mu chodziło? Najpierw nazwał mnie twoją własnością, a potem powiedział, że to ja wziąłem kogoś na własność... Po co wymyślał takie rzeczy? Naprawdę chciał ci tym zrobić na złość?

\- Tak Harry, choć wymyślał nie jest najlepszym określeniem. On po prostu ubrał pewne kwestie w nieco zbyt dosadne słowa. Kwestie o których jeszcze nie chciałem ci mówić. - głos Snape załamał się, zmuszając Harry'ego do tego aby odwrócił się i spojrzał profesorowi w twarz.

\- O czym nie chciałeś mi mówić? - zapytał, czując gdzieś wewnątrz siebie że być może właściwie wie o co chodzi. Jednakże jego podejrzenia zdawały mu się tak absurdalne, że niemal nierealne. - Snape początkowo nic mu nie odpowiedział, a gdy wreszcie odezwał się, jego głos ledwie przebijał się przez szum otaczającej ich wody.

\- Wczoraj spytałeś mnie o relację jaka nas połączyła. Nie powiedziałem ci wtedy całej prawdy. Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem na to, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu nim ci to wyjawię. Obawiam się, że teraz trudno będzie ci to zaakceptować. Jednak po tym co usłyszałeś, masz prawo wiedzieć. Lepiej byś dowiedział się ode mnie niż od kolejnej przypadkowo spotkanej osoby, Harry. Wtedy to byłoby dla ciebie jeszcze trudniejsze. - Snape umilkł.

\- Jaka to była relacja? - zapytał po blisko minucie ciszy. Słowa ledwie przeszły mu przez gardło. Był w stanie dodać dwa do dwóch i już właściwie wiedział co usłyszy. Nie pomylił się.

\- Być może to co nas połączyło początkowo można było nazwać przyjaźnią, Harry, jednak z czasem przerodziła się ona w coś znacznie głębszego. Dziś pewnie wyda ci się to absurdalne, być może nawet chore, ale w tamtym czasie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. To dlatego miałeś zostać ze mną na wakacje. Na wakacje i znacznie dłużej, Harry. - choć to podejrzewał, jego oczy i tak rozszerzyły się w szoku. Czym innym były własne podejrzenia a czym innym było usłyszenie tego bezpośrednio z ust jeszcze niedawno znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty i ja... że my... - tym razem słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Wziął głęboki wdech, potem jeszcze jeden. W końcu odważył się zapytać: - To nie była relacja opiekun - dziecko, prawda?

\- Nie Harry. Nie była.

\- Zostaw mnie samego. Proszę. - nie zdołał zdobyć się na nic więcej. Gdy w chwilę później Snape przychylił się do jego prośby i odszedł, wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Odwrócił się w stronę wody i unosząc wzrok w górę, zapatrzył się w niebo. Chciał nie myśleć. O niczym. Chociaż przez krótką chwilę.

 **][][][][**

\- Niech cię cholera Carsey, musiałeś? - to były jego pierwsze słowa, gdy tylko na powrót dołączył do kapitana. Kilka minut wcześniej zostawił Harry'ego samego na drugim końcu statku i od tego czasu błagał wszystkie znane sobie siły, by ten się jeszcze do niego odzywał.

Było za wcześniej. Było o wiele za wcześnie na to aby Harry się o tym dowiedział, zwłaszcza w taki sposób. Spoglądając na wciąż uśmiechniętego Carsey'a, zbliżył się do niego i ponownie zaklął, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed zdzieleniem go w tę jego roześmianą twarz.

\- Oh Sevi, nie bądź zły. On i tak dowiedziałby się o tym prędzej czy później.

\- Na pewno to nie był na to odpowiedni moment Adrian.

\- Nie wykluczone, jednak znając ciebie zacząłbyś odkładać tą informację w nieskończoność. Raniłbyś tym nie tylko siebie ale i jego, przyjacielu.

\- Teraz za to mam pewność, że więcej się do mnie nie zbliży. Dla niego cały ostatni rok nie istniał, Carsey. On jeszcze wczoraj miał mnie za znienawidzonego mistrza eliksirów! Poprzednio miesiące zajęło nam zaufanie sobie w pełni, a teraz... - urwał, nie chcąc wypowiadać własnych obaw na głos.

\- Nie zapominaj, że poprzednio ty również musiałeś przebić się przez swoje własne uprzedzenia. Dziś sytuacja jest zupełnie inna. Jestem pewien, że zdołasz ponownie do niego dotrzeć. Zresztą wcale nie jest powiedziane, że on nie odzyska swoich wspomnień. Być może wkrótce znów będzie taki sam jak przed tą przeklętą bitwą.

\- Chciałbym w to wierzyć. Chciałbym.

 **][][][][**

Nie był pewien ile czasu tak stał. Próbował jakoś poradzić sobie z tym czego się dowiedział, ale nie było to proste. Informacje których niedawno udzielił mu Snape o eliksirach jakie przyjmował już i tak zburzyły to w co wierzył... - _A teraz jeszcze to... Ja i Snape... czy to nie jest jakiś kiepski żart..? Ale czy Snape byłby zdolny do zażartowania sobie ze mnie w taki sposób? -_ jęknął, wiedząc, że nawet on by się do czegoś takiego nie posunął. Niestety tym razem nie było to pocieszające.

\- Czy ja naprawdę mogłem z kimś takim jak Snape... Jak do tego doszło? - westchnął. Owszem już jakiś czas temu odkrył, że nie pociągają go dziewczyny, ale to było poza wszelkimi jego wyobrażeniami. - _Przecież on jest moim profesorem! W dodatku jest dwa razy ode mnie starszy! -_ zacisnął palce na barierce i przymknął powieki. Zaczynała go już boleć od tego głowa.

\- Nawet jeśli coś było między nami to na pewno nigdy więcej ja... - _Nigdy. Za nic._ \- Nie z nim.

 **][][][][**

\- Harry? - ciche słowa przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Otworzył oczy, Snape stał w pewnym oddaleniu.

\- Za chwilę będziemy wysiadać. Pogoda się psuje. Nadchodzi burza i Carsey chce opuścić te tereny zanim nadejdzie najgorsze.

\- Pogoda? - spojrzał na wciąż błękitne niebo. - Przecież jest pięknie.

\- Na wodzie pogoda jest w stanie zmienić się w przeciągu kilku minut, Harry. Będzie burza. Przyrządy na to wskazują. Dlatego musimy opuścić statek.

 _Opuścić?_ \- Harry rozejrzał się sceptycznie. - Ale brzegu wciąż nie widać.

\- To prawda, jesteśmy jednak już wystarczająco blisko aby użyć świstoklika. Aktywuje się za pięć minut. - zgadzając się z tym Harry przytaknął, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie ruszył się nawet na krok.

\- Musisz stanąć przy mnie Harry. - Wiedział o tym. Bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak wciąż czuł opór przed zbliżeniem się do profesora.

\- Nie zrobię nic wbrew twojej woli. Jeśli będziesz chciał, nie będziesz musiał mnie nawet oglądać w czasie wizyty w moim domu. Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie, jednak teraz musimy ruszać. - nie czekając na jego reakcję, Snape zbliżył się, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. - Harry spiął się w pierwszej chwili, zaraz jednak skarcił się za to w duchu i dołączył do profesora. Snape miał rację. Musieli opuścić statek, a to nie uda się jeśli w dalszym ciągu będzie się w ten sposób zachowywał.

Na rozmyślania przyjdzie czas potem.

\- Świstoklik mam na szyi Harry. Musisz się mnie złapać. - Przytaknął i nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, schwycił skraj szaty profesora.

Zaraz po tym, pokład umknął mu spod nóg. Ruszyli.

 **][][][][**

Jak tylko jego nogi zetknęły się z podłożem, zachwiał się, tracąc równowagę. Upadłby gdyby Snape w porę go nie schwycił. Odzyskując równowagę odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i rozejrzał się. Wylądowali na plaży. Jak tylko sięgał wzrokiem w obie strony było błękitne niebo, złocisty piasek i nic więcej.

\- Witaj w Norwegii Harry.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu?

\- Tak, chociaż do mojego domu mamy jeszcze spory szmat drogi. Jak wspominałem czeka nas godzina jazdy. - przytaknął, zaraz jednak sens tego co usłyszał dotarł do niego w pełni:

\- Jazdy?

\- Pojedziemy konno. Na piechotę byłoby zbyt daleko. W swoim obecnym stanie nie pokonałabyś nawet połowy trasy. - Niestety musiał się z tym zgodzić, ale i tak nie poczuł się ani trochę pewniej.

\- Nie umiem jeździć konno. Czy nie możemy ponownie użyć świstoklika, albo teleportować się?

\- Bariery rozciągnięte niemal nad całym krajem uniemożliwiają tego rodzaju transport. Jest tylko kilka punktów do których można się teleportować. Konno będziemy o wiele szybciej. Nie martw się, wiem, że nie umiesz jeździć. - nim miał szansę odpowiedzieć, Snape ponownie zbliżył się i schwycił go za ramię. - Teraz choć, musimy dostać się do punktu gdzie będziemy mogli wynająć wierzchowca. - Gdy został dotknięty początkowo spiął się, ale się nie odsunął. Miał pełną świadomość, że sam daleko nie zajdzie. Tak, tu nie było żadnej ściany której mógłby się przytrzymać.

 **][][][][**

Dwadzieścia minut później znalazł się na końskim grzbiecie. Pojechali na jednym koniu. Snape pomógł mu wsiąść i zaraz po tym, usadowił się tuż za nim. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Harry opierał się plecami o tors profesora. Początkowo starał się siedzieć jak najbardziej wyprostowany, wkrótce musiał jednak zaakceptować fakt, że przy tak szybkiej jeździe, jest to niewykonalne.

Wkrótce też zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że jedzie oparty o znienawidzonego profesora. Krajobrazy rozpościerające się przed jego oczami całkowicie przykuły jego uwagę. W końcu nawet rozluźnił się, wygodniej układając na końskim grzbiecie. Poczuł się bezpiecznie jednak nie dopuścił tej myśli do własnej świadomości.

 **][][][][**

 **Eliksir Uśpienia – zarówno nazwa eliksiru jak i jego zastosowanie są całkowicie efektem mojej wyobraźni. Eliksir ten nie ma nic wspólnego z kanonem.**

 **Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – ten eliksir został już zaczerpnięty z kanonu HP, pozwala on zażywającemu na sen bez snów.**

 **][][][][**

 **Koniec Rozdziału 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Po wielu przemyśleniach akcja poszła w zupełnie inną stronę niż początkowo zamierzałam. Teraz jednak zmierza już w kierunku który ostatnimi czasy nie daje mi spokoju. Prawdę mówiąc sama jestem zaskoczona jak jeden spacer był w stanie wpłynąć na ten tekst, obracając go o 180 stopni.**

 **Zmian jest na tyle dużo, że tytuł tekstu:** _ **„Popioły Wspomnień"**_ **przestał mi pasować do fabuły. Nosiłam się z tym jakiś czas jednak ostatecznie uznałam, że go zmienię. Od dziś jak już zapewne zauważyliście, tekst będzie znany pod tytułem: „** _ **Silniej niż Śmierć"**_

 **][][][][**

 **Oj Grimuś, grimus, znów mieszasz w mojej wyobraźni i podsuwasz dziwne pomysły... tak zgadza się, miałaś trzymać jeżyk za zębami. ;)**

 **Dangemag - wiem że opis tekstu jest dość specyficzny i prawdę mówiąc po zmianach które znacząco wpłynęły na rozwój fabuły w mojej głowie, mało on oddaje sens, na razie jednak jeszcze nie mam pomysłu na zmianę jego... może z czasem.**

 **Ach i małe ostrzeżenie przed rozdziałem, mogą w nim pojawić się niedwuznaczne sceny nie do końca przeznaczone dla dzieci. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.**

 **][][][][**

 **Rozdział 4**

 _ **Skrawki przeszłości**_

 **][][][][**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Stojąc twardo nogami na ziemi, rozejrzał się. Na miejsce dotarli ledwie kilka minut temu. Właśnie zjawił się skrzat który odebrał od Snape'a wodze aby odprowadzić konia do stajni. Wkrótce znów zostali sami. Harry niemal nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wciąż pochłonięty obserwacją otoczenia.

Stali na wąskiej dróżce prowadzącej do wysokiego, dwupiętrowego domu ze szpiczastym dachem. Dom pobielony wapnem, miał żółte okiennice i ciemno czerwone drzwi. Jednak tym co najbardziej przyciągnęło uwagę Harry'ego, było otoczenie. Dom z jednej strony osłaniały rozłożyste, iglaste drzewa, zaś z dwóch kolejnych, skalisty brzeg prowadził prosto do wody.

\- Chodź Harry, wejdźmy do środka. - przenosząc swoją uwagę na Snape'a, Harry zgodził się i pozwolił wprowadzić się do wnętrza domu. Jak tylko znalazł się w środku, ponownie zatrzymał się zachwycony. Stał w niewielkim, otwartym przedsionku który prowadził do dużej jadalni połączonej z kącikiem salonowym. Ściany pokrywały drewniane panele od których odcinały się śnieżnobiałe ościeżnice i drzwi. Środek pomieszczenia zajmował długi, drewniany stół przy którym swobodnie zmieściłoby się z dziesięć osób. Na jednej ze ścian stał kredens pełen talerzy, kubków i półmisków. Za stołem była spora wnęka. Ustawiono tam dwa fotele i kanapę. Meble zostały obite jasno szarym materiałem. Przed kanapą stał mały szklany stolik oraz szafka z telewizorem.

\- Masz telewizor? - nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed zadaniem pytania. Tego rodzaju sprzęt był czymś rzadko widywanym w magicznym domu. - _Nie żebym widział jakoś wiele magicznych domów..._

\- Tak. Całkiem ciekawy wynalazek. Mam telewizor, niestety jest to jedyny tego rodzaju sprzęt jaki tutaj znajdziesz. Dom ten posiada wiele magicznych rozwiązań co uniemożliwia działanie elektryczności. Wciąż musimy korzystać ze świec lub magicznych kul. Wbrew pozorom takie sprzęty jak telewizor czy radio łatwo dostosować do działania na magicznych zasadach, Jednakże z samym prądem sprawa nie jest już taka prosta. Harry przyjął te wyjaśnienia i przez kilka kolejnych minut chodził po domu, po prostu oglądając. Na parterze znalazł jeszcze sporą kuchnię, łazienkę i niedużą spiżarnię gdzie ściany pokrywały pełne słoiczków półki.

\- Poleciłem skrzatce aby przygotowała nam obiad. Mamy jednak jeszcze wolną chwilę. Jeśli chcesz to w międzyczasie pokażę ci gdzie będziesz spał.

\- Dobrze. - zgadzając się z profesorem, podążył z nim po drewnianych stopniach na piętro. Tutaj również ściany pokrywały panele, choć były nieco ciemniejsze niż te na dole. Znaleźli się w wąskim korytarzu. Harry zauważył, że zarówno po swojej lewej jak i po prawej ma drzwi prowadzące do trzech pokoi.

\- Pierwsze drzwi po prawej to biblioteka, zaraz za nią jest gabinet. Drzwi na końcu korytarza to moja sypialnia. Ty będziesz spał w ostatnim pokoju z lewej strony. Przed nim mieści się kolejny pokój gościnny, zaś te najbliższe drzwi... - Snape umilkł na chwilę. - Możesz to pomieszczenie uznać za graciarnię. Od lat są w nim zbierane wszelkie pamiątki rodzinne.

\- Czy mam tam nie wchodzić? - zapytał woląc się upewnić. Nie chciał naruszyć jego prywatności i podpaść mu z tak błahego powodu.

\- Harry, w tym domu nie ma pomieszczeń do których nie możesz wejść. Idź obejrzeć swój pokój. Zawołam cię gdy obiad będzie gotowy. - po tych słowach Snape ponownie zszedł na dół, zostawiając go samego.

Wspierając się o ścianę dla zachowania równowagi, Harry powoli ruszył w stronę wskazanego przez profesora pokoju. Skoro miał spędzić w tym domu najbliższe półtora miesiąca, uznał, że może zacząć od własnej sypialni. _Na zwiedzenie całej reszty, będę miał jeszcze wiele czasu. -_ Zbliżył się do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i pchnął je lekko. Ustąpiły bez oporu, otwierając się bezszelestnie. Wchodząc do pokoju, nie bardzo wiedział, czego może oczekiwać, pomieszczenie jednak niemal natychmiast przypadło mu do gustu.

Nieduży pokój, podobnie jak parter, zdominowany był przez brąz, biel i szarość. Tutaj również ściany pokrywały drewniane panele. Podłoga także była drewniana, choć znacznie ciemniejsza od ścian. Po środku ułożono na niej puszysty, szary dywan, w zbliżonym odcieniu do tego jaki miała kapa na łóżku. Drzwi, ramy okienne, oraz meble były śnieżnobiałe. Pomieszczenie urządzone zostało dosyć skromnie. Poza łóżkiem, stał w nim stolik i krzesło przy oknie, oraz szafa na ubrania umieszczona na przeciwległej ścianie. Przy niej Harry dostrzegł kolejne drzwi, najpewniej prowadzące do łazienki.

Zbliżając się do okna, po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę podobało mu się tu znacznie bardziej niż w dormitoriach Hogwartu. Nigdy nie przepadał za czerwienią. Tymczasem wykorzystane tutaj kolory wydawały mu się kojące. _W takim pokoju mógłbym mieszkać na stałe._ \- przebiegło mu przez myśl gdy zorientował się, że za oknem rozpościera się błękitna tafla wody.

 _Szkoda, że wakacje nie mogą trwać wiecznie._

 **][][][][**

\- Harry? Obiad jest gotowy. Powinieneś coś zjeść. - Harry podskoczył, gdy Snape niespodziewanie pojawił się w progu. Na krótką chwilę zupełnie zapomniał o tym, z kim tu jest. Snape zbliżył się, chcąc pomóc mu wstać, ale odsunął się, odtrącając jego pomoc. To co usłyszał na statku powróciło do niego ze zdwojoną mocą i ostatnie na co miał teraz ochotę, to jego dotyk.

\- Sam pójdę. - szepnął gdy Snape odsunął się od niego. Gdy wstawał twarz profesora miała nieodgadniony wyraz, jednak chwilę wcześniej miał wrażenie że przeszedł przez nią grymas. Było to jednak tylko mgnienie i nie był pewien czy przypadkiem mu się nie przywidziało. Na dół dotarli w milczeniu.

Gdy ponownie znaleźli się w części jadalnej, Harry dostrzegł nakrycia dla dwóch osób. Zajmując jedno z krzeseł, rozejrzał się po stole. Nie był on tak zastawiony jak to zwykle miało miejsce w szkole. Tutaj każdy z nich miał już obiad nałożony na talerz i picie w szklance. Poza dzbankiem z którego można było dolać sobie napoju, na stole nie było już nic więcej.

\- Smacznego. - Harry szepnął po chwili wahania i sięgnął po swój widelec.

\- Smacznego Harry. - Snape odpowiedział mu i również zabrał się za jedzenie. Jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. Prawdę mówiąc Harry miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie, jednak mniej więcej w połowie posiłku, Snape przerwał panujące milczenie.

\- Po obiedzie będę musiał wyjść na chwilę. Jak wspominałem możesz swobodnie poruszać się po domu, prosiłbym jednak, żebyś dzisiaj już nie wychodził. Nie znasz okolicy, a i twój organizm wciąż nie jest zbyt sprawny. Jeśli będziesz chciał, to jutro pokażę ci co tu w pobliżu można zobaczyć.

Harry przytaknął, wdzięczny za to, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będzie musiał przejmować się obecnością profesora. Potrzebował chwili samotności. Miał wiele do przemyślenia i rozmowa ze Snape'm była ostatnią rzeczą na jaką obecnie miał ochotę.

Przez resztę posiłku żaden z nich już więcej się nie odezwał. Nim minęło pół godziny, profesor pożegnał się, powtarzając aby już nie wychodził z domu i wyszedł. Harry został sam.

 **][][][][**

Odczekał jeszcze parę minut, sprawdzając, czy Snape przypadkiem zaraz nie wróci. Kiedy już miał pewność, że ten wyszedł, sam również odszedł od stołu. Zdecydował się trochę pozwiedzać. Skoro Snape wspomniał, że wolno mu wejść wszędzie, planował to wykorzystać. Miał dość przebywania w miejscach o których nic nie wie:

 _Przez cholerne pół miesiąca siedziałem zamknięty w skrzydle szpitalnym i nie pozwolę aby ktokolwiek znów gdzieś mnie zamknął._ \- z tą myślą, ruszył na piętro. Dół widział już wcześniej i zdawało się, że nie ma tam nic więcej ciekawego. Kierując się do klatki schodowej, przelotnie zerknął na telewizor.

\- Do niego dobiorę się jak skończę. - uśmiechnął się. Wspinaczka na piętro nie zajęła mu wiele czasu. Na korytarzu zatrzymał się ponownie, zastanawiając od której strony zacząć.

 _Własną sypialnię już widziałem_. - stwierdził po krótkim wahaniu i skierował się w lewo, aby zobaczyć dwa pozostałe pomieszczenia.

Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju gościnnego o którym pamiętał, że powinien znajdować się tuż obok jego własnej sypialni. Był tam, jednakże to pomieszczenie w niczym nie przypominało pokoju jaki sam dostał. W jego sypialni dominowało drewno, natomiast tutaj znalazł ściany z białego kamienia i ciemną podłogę którą pokrywał fioletowy dywan. Centralną część pomieszczenia zajmowało duże, dwuosobowe łóżko z drewnianymi kolumnami. Kapa na łóżku, podobnie jak obicie stojącej przy oknie kanapy zdominowały fioletowo złote kwiaty, Pokój był znacznie większy niż ten który otrzymał, jednak cieszył się, że Snape dokonał takiego a nie innego wyboru. Tu ani trochę mu się nie podobało, dlatego zaledwie kilka minut później, wycofał się, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Następny pokój także odpowiadał opisowi profesora. Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu pełnym przeróżnych przedmiotów. Szafki i półki były tak gęsto ustawione, że trzeba było w okół nich kluczyć. Każdą część pokoju wypełniały książki, zwoje pergaminu, szkatułki i oprawione w grubą skórę albumy. Na jednej z półek dostrzegł pełno małych porcelanowych figurek, na innej fiolki z kolorowymi eliksirami. W rogu, tuż przy oknie stała skrzynia pełna szat, szali i płaszczy. Opuścił pokój. Nie miał zamiaru grzebać w rodzinnych pamiątkach Snape'a. Czuł, że nie wypada.

\- Też bym nie chciał, żeby Snape przeglądał moje prywatne rzeczy. - szepnął, ruszając w prawą stronę. Wiedział, że najdalsze drzwi od schodów prowadzą do sypialni profesora. Początkowo zamierzał ją pominąć, ostatecznie jednak tam też zajrzał. Nie nie zamierzał w niczym grzebać, ale ciekawość była silniejsza.

Jak się szybko przekonał, ta sypialni była bardzo podobna do tej w której profesor umieścił jego samego, choć oczywiście pokój był o wiele większy. Tu również ściany pokryto drewnianymi panelami. Ciemną podłogę osłaniał śnieżnobiały, puszysty dywan. Z prawej strony ustawiono duże łóżko, przykryte teraz czarną narzutą. Przy przeciwległej ścianie stała szafa na ubrania i nieduża komoda. Jeszcze przez chwilę stał rozglądając się, po czym zaraz szybko wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Ostatnim na co miał ochotę było danie się przyłapać na oglądaniu prywatnej sypialni profesora.

Przeszedł do gabinetu, w którego wystroju także przeważało drewno. Niedaleko okna stało duże, jasno oświetlone biurko. Było tu również kilka regałów pełnych książek i jakichś dokumentów. Wsuwając się głębiej Harry zauważył też, że jest to pierwszy pokój w którym umieszczono kominek. Przed nim stał fotel oraz jasna sofa, teraz przykryta szarym kocem, jednak to nie ona przykuła uwagę Harry'ego. Tuż nad kominkiem wisiał obraz w starej, poczerniałej ramie. Harry zbliżył się, żeby przyjrzeć mu się uważniej. Portret musiał mieć wiele lat, bo w niektórych miejscach obraz był tak ciemny, że ledwie dawało się rozpoznać co przedstawia.

Na obranie namalowano dwie postacie. Dwóch mężczyzn, a właściwie młodzieńca i dorosłego mężczyznę. Młodszy z nich siedział na złotym starodawnym krześle, zaś starszy stał za jego plecami. Jedna z jego rąk spoczywała na ramieniu młodzieńca. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to jacyś przodkowie Snape'a, ale wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne. Żaden z nich w niczym nie przypominał szkolnego mistrza eliksirów. Starszy mężczyzna miał opadające na ramiona czarne włosy i równie ciemne oczy. Skóra mężczyzny była oliwkowa a rysy ostre, arystokratyczne.

 _Nie z pewnością nie jest żadnym przodkiem Snape'a_. - pomyślał przyglądając się teraz chłopakowi. On także miał ciemne oczy, zaś jego włosy w brązowych lokach opadały mu niemal do pasa. Ich stroje sugerowały, że byli czarodziejami, jednak żaden z nich nie przypominał szat które Harry dotąd widywał.

\- Musieli być kimś ważnym dla profesora, skoro umieścił ten portret nad kominkiem. Może to rzeczywiście jacyś jego krewni? - zapytał w przestrzeń, ale jak można było oczekiwać, nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Postacie na portrecie nie poruszyły się. Wiedział, że w czarodziejskich domach raczej wszystkie obrazy są ożywione, uznał jednak, że być może ten jest już zbyt stary. _Pewnie ożywiająca go magia już się zużyła..._ \- założył, że to może być najbliższe prawdy. Jakoś nie wierzył, żeby ten obraz od początku był nieruchomy.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut stał przyglądając się obrazowi. W jakiś sposób przyciągał go do siebie. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się, przypominając sobie, że została mu jeszcze do obejrzenia biblioteka. _Może zapytam o niego Snape'a jak wróci? To przecież chyba nie jest żadna tajemnica, prawda?_ \- przytaknął sam sobie i opuścił gabinet.

 **][][][][**

Kilka kolejnych godzin spędził zaszyty w bibliotece pomiędzy setkami ksiąg i czasopism. Snape miał w swoich zbiorach książki niemal z każdej dziedziny. Harry przejrzał zaledwie niektóre z nich ale i tak wybrał dla siebie kilka które zdecydował się zabrać do własnej sypialni aby je przejrzeć przed zaśnieciem.

Powoli robiło się coraz później, jednak Snape w dalszym ciągu nigdzie się nie pokazał. Harry czując, że na dziś ma dość grzebania w kolejnych tomach, odniósł swoje znaleziska do zajmowanego przez siebie pokoju i zszedł do salonu.

Jak tylko pojawił się w jadalni zauważył, że na głównym stole ktoś zostawił tacę z owocami i filiżankę z wciąż parującą herbatą. Wiedząc, że obecnie jest tu sam, zabrał wszystko na mniejszy stolik i włączył telewizor, zastanawiając czy znajdzie coś do obejrzenia. Gdy dostrzegł przy telewizorze niewielki odtwarzacz dvd i kolekcję płyt, uśmiechnął się. Przejrzał je i po wybraniu "Władcy Pierścieni", o którym kiedyś słyszał od Hermiony, zabrał się za rozpracowywanie funkcjonowania odtwarzacza. Owszem wujostwo miało w domu telewizor, nie znaczy to jednak, że kiedykolwiek pozwolono mu dotykać sprzętu elektronicznego.

\- No chyba, że go czyściłem. - szepnął do siebie.

Zajęło mu to ponad piętnaście minut, w końcu jednak na ekranie pojawił się pożądany przez niego obraz. Zaczął się film, a Harry zadowolony z własnego osiągnięcia, opadł na kanapę. Obejrzał całość z zapartym tchem i zaraz sięgnął po kolejny film z tej samej serii. Tym razem jednak zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i nim minęło pierwsze pół godziny filmu, pogrążył się we śnie.

vvv

 _Nie, nie proś mnie o to. Nie zgodzę się! Nigdy nie pozwolę tobie też się narazić! Czy nie wystarczy, że to ja muszę.. - urwał, wyrywając rękę z uścisku._

 _\- Harry wiesz, że..._

 _\- Nie, nie ma mowy! To mój obowiązek i to ja muszę go spełnić. Proszę, nie każ mi się jeszcze o ciebie martwić... - przerwał mu ponownie, odwracając się od niego._

 _\- Harry dlaczego wciąż chcesz..._

 _\- Nie. Nie mówmy o tym więcej. Nie każ mi dzisiaj odchodzić. Ja chcę te kilka ostatnich godzin... - znów głos mu się załamał._

 _\- W porządku. Niech będzie. Porozmawiamy rano. - silne ramiona objęły go i mocno przyciągnęły do siebie._

 _Pozwolił na to._

 _Zamknął oczy marząc, aby ta noc trwała wieczne, aby ranek nigdy nie nadszedł. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wstać jeszcze przed świtem i wyjść zanim zdoła go powstrzymać. Wiedział o tym, ale na razie starał się nie dopuszczać tej myśli do własnej świadomości._

 _Jeszcze przez chwilę... Jeszcze przez tę jedną noc._

 _\- Jedną noc... proszę, daj mi jeszcze tę jedną noc._

vvv

Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Zamrugał, próbując zorientować się gdzie jest. Wspomnienia ze snu wciąż były obecne w jego myślach. Po raz pierwszy od dawna tak wyraźnie pamiętał, co mu się śniło.

\- Harry? - słyszał, że ktoś go woła, ale dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dopasowanie głosu do osoby. Ponownie zamrugał, spoglądając na profesora.

\- Przepraszam, oglądałem film i chyba przysnąłem.

\- Idź się położyć, już po trzeciej. Pewnie zmarzłeś, zresztą spanie na kanapie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. - przytaknął zgadzając się ze słowami profesora. Wstał z ociąganiem. Wciąż był lekko oszołomiony przez przerwany sen. Gdy więc Snape schwycił go pod ramię oferując swoją pomoc, nie zaprotestował.

Blask migotliwych kul które Snape rozjarzył machnięciem różdżki oświetlał im drogę. Harry pozwolił zaprowadzić się na piętro, gdy jednak wszedł po schodach i jego wzrok padł na jedne z drzwi po prawej stronie, zatrzymał się. Pomimo zmęczenia, ciekawość okazała się silniejsza.

\- Czyj portret wisi w gabinecie? - zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jednak odpowiedź jaką uzyskał, była ostatnią jakiej mógłby się spodziewać.

\- O jakim portrecie mówisz Harry? - resztki zmęczenia odeszły w niepamięć. Odwrócił się, tak by spojrzeć na profesora.

\- Miałem na myśli obraz który wisi nad kominkiem w gabinecie. Zaciekawił mnie. Zastanawiałem się kto na nim jest? Czy to jacyś twoi przodkowie?

\- Nie przypominam sobie żadnego obrazu w gabinecie, Harry. Twierdzisz, że nad kominkiem wisi jakiś? - tym razem miał wrażenie, że Snape najzwyczajniej sobie z niego żartuje.

\- Tak. - to było jedyne na co zdołał się zdobyć. Nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. _Jak Snape może nic nie wiedzieć o obrazie który wisi w jego własnym domu? O co tu do cholery chodzi?! Ma taką sklerozę czy to rzeczywiście jakieś głupie żarty?_

\- Pokaż mi go. - po tych słowach Snape skierował się do gabinetu, Harry wciąż przez niego podtrzymywany, mógł tylko podążyć za nim. Coś w zachowaniu profesora powiedziało mu, że to chyba jednak nie jest żaden żart.

Gabinet był pogrążony w mroku, ale kula która zaraz za nimi wleciała do pomieszczenia, rozproszyła nieco ciemność. Tymczasem Snape puścił go i zbliżył się do kominka, zatrzymując zaledwie kilka kroków przed nim. Jego wzrok padł na portret.

\- Dlaczego nie miałem pojęcia, że on tu jest? - Snape zdawał się mówić bardziej do siebie niż do niego, Harry więc milczał, czekając. - Co to za obraz? - Snape szepnął cicho, ręką przywołując kulę bliżej. Jej blask nadał ostrość barwom, wyłaniając namalowane postacie z mroku.

\- Profesorze... - Harry zaczął, jednak kolejne słowa Snape'a sprawiły że znów zamilkł.

\- Przecież to... to jest... - słowa się urwały, a huk który rozległ się ułamki sekund później sprawił, że Harry podskoczył.

\- Profesorze Snape! - krzyknął, gdy dotarło do niego co tak właściwie się stało. Podszedł i klęknął przy nauczycielu.

\- Profesorze Snape. - potrząsnął jego ramieniem, Snape jednak nie zareagował.

\- Profesorze!

Wziął głęboki wdech zastanawiając się co robić. Byli tu sami i był skazany jedynie na siebie. _Dlaczego zemdlał?_ \- Sprawdził czy Snape oddycha po czym wyciągnął mu różdżkę z rękawa. _Mam nadzieję, że mnie za to nie zabijesz._ \- szepnął i przy pomocy jego różdżki wylewitował go na kanapę, a sam usiadł na fotelu obok. Do czasu aż Snape nie odzyska przytomności nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

 **][][][][**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Snape'a**_

 _Złociste promienie słońca odbijały się w błękitnej wodzie. Wysoka temperatura doskwierała, jednak tutaj, w cieniu drzew, było bardzo przyjemnie. Zresztą zaklęcia chłodzące które nałożyli na płótno rozpościerające się teraz nad ich głowami, dawało przyjemne ochłodzenie. Przynajmniej jemu. Alari jak zwykle nic sobie nie robił z jego ostrzeżeń i właśnie pochylał się nad wodą wrzucając do niej kolejny kamień._

 _\- Chodź tutaj. Na słońcu jest za gorąco! - zawołał do niego, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Jak zwykle. - pomyślał z przekąsem i podniósł się wiedząc, że sam musi go wciągnąć._

 _Alari pisnął gdy podkradł się do niego i niespodziewanie pochwycił go w ramiona unosząc nad ziemię._

 _\- Co robisz!_

 _\- Zupełnie nic. - odparł odwracając się i kierując na powrót w stronę cienia._

 _\- Puść! Ktoś może zobaczyć!_

 _\- Niech patrzą. - szepnął mu do ucha i usadził go obok siebie na jednej z miękkich poduszek. Alari poddał się, opierając o jego tors. Przytulił go i przykładając dłoń do jego czoła, po raz kolejny poczuł ukłucie niepokoju w sercu._

 _\- Znów masz gorączkę._

 _\- To nic takiego._

 _\- Alari..._

 _\- Yamir proszę! Nie dzisiaj... - słysząc jego cichy szept, przytaknął zrezygnowany i objął go mocniej._

 _\- Dobrze._

vvv

 _Tej nocy na niebie nie było widocznych gwiazd i nic nie rozpraszało nieprzeniknionego mroku sypialni. W ciemności nie byli w stanie nawet dostrzec własnych dłoni, ale przeszkadzało im to. Było nawet lepiej... Ciemność oznaczała, że nikt niepowołany również nie będzie w stanie dostrzec tego co się dzieje._

 _Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że nie jest dzisiaj sam. Wiązałoby się to ze zbyt dużą ilością pytań na które z pewnością nie chciał teraz odpowiadać. - Nie tej nocy. - Przesunął się lekko, sprawiając, że drobna postać jeszcze mocniej utonęła w jego ramionach. Sięgnął dłonią do tasiemki i delikatnie rozplątał wiązanie odsłaniając gładką skórę. Nie mógł dostrzec jego reakcji, ale usłyszał jak jego oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, gdy wsunął dłoń pod materiał._

 _\- Co robisz? - jego słowa były tak ciche, że z trudem dawało się je wyłowić z szumu wiatru hulającego za oknem._

 _\- Chcę cię dzisiaj. Całego. - szepnął równie cicho składając delikatny pocałunek na odsłoniętej skórze._

 _\- Nie możemy. Ktoś może... - jego kolejny pocałunek zdusił słaby protest Alariego._

 _\- Szsz - szepnął unosząc lekko głowę._

 _\- Nikt tu dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. Kalyan stoi na straży. - pochylił się i przesunął koniuszkiem języka po jego wargach. Gdy w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk, te lekko się rozchyliły, wsunął go głębiej, pozwalając na to by ich języki splotły się ze sobą._

 _Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, obaj z trudem chwytali powietrze. Alari który odzyskał głos pierwszy, szepnął. - Bądź delikatny. - po czym wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i pociągnął za wiązanie sprawiając, że rozsypały się, przysłaniając ich obu._

 _\- Nie martw się, Będę. - szepnął w odpowiedzi, chwytając za materiał koszuli i pociągnął go w górę._

vvv

 _Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetlały ich pomarańczowym blaskiem, gdy stawali pośrodku wyrysowanego pod ich stopami kręgu. Spoglądając na jego śnieżnobiałą tunikę podkreślającą jeszcze bardziej bladość jego skóry, uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Alari odpowiedział podobnym gestem. Ich palce splotły się w jedno. Do prawej dołączył lewą dłoń pozwalając aby i lewe ręce złączyły się ze sobą._

 _Czując magię pulsującą w rysach kręgu uniósł ich splecione dłonie w górę i rozpoczął inkantację. Słowa z początku ciche, z każdym kolejnym zdaniem brzmiały wyraźniej w otaczającej ich ciszy._

 _\- Silniej niż śmierć, więcej niż życie, dłużej niż czas. W każdym momencie gdzie skrywa się przeszłość, gdzie łączy nas teraźniejszość i splata nas przyszłość..._

 _\- Daję ci siebie i biorę ciebie..._

 _\- Daję ci siebie i biorę ciebie..._

 _\- Dziś, jutro i w wieczności. Poza wrotami śmierci, moja dusza w twoich dłoniach. Ja twym więźniem, ty moim sercem... Silniej niż śmierć, więcej niż życie, dłużej niż czas. W każdym momencie gdzie skrywa się przeszłość, gdzie łączy nas teraźniejszość i splata nas przyszłość..._

vvv

 _\- Nie Albusie, nawet ty nie masz na to wpływu. Harry będzie ze mną czy ci się to podoba, czy nie! - krzyknął, odwracając się od okna. Miał dość tego, że ten po raz kolejny próbuje wtrącić się w jego życie._

 _\- Jak sobie to wyobrażasz Severusie? Ten chłopiec od lat cię nienawidzi. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że cokolwiek zdoła zmienić jego nastawienie do ciebie?_

 _\- Dobrze wiesz, że wkrótce przypomni sobie wszystko, a wtedy nasza nienawiść nie będzie miała już dłużej znaczenia._

 _\- Nie każdy jest w stanie tak głęboko wejrzeć w siebie, Severusie. Być może Harry nigdy nie dotrze do tamtych wspomnień._

 _\- Nawet jeśli, nie znaczy to, że nam się nie uda. Jesteśmy związani i nic tego nie zmieni._

 _\- Severusie, jesteś śmierciożercą, czy naprawdę chcesz narażać tego chłopca na tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo? Pomyślałeś, co by się stało, gdyby Voldemort odkrył, że cokolwiek łączy cię z Harrym?_

 _\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa Albusie, nie zapominaj jednak, że jestem szpiegiem od siedemnastu lar. Umiem zadbać o siebie i najbliższych._

 _\- Severusie, ja nie zgodzę się na tak wielkie ryzyko._

 _\- Albusie, twoje zdanie nie ma tu znaczenia. Nie tym razem. - odwrócił się aby odejść, zaraz jednak spiął się, ponownie spoglądając na dyrektora. Jego instynkt wył ostrzegawczo. Sięgnął po różdżkę, niestety o ułamki sekund za późno._

 _\- Obliviate._

vvv

\- Profesorze. - Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł był delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy zrozumiał, kto przy nim jest. Usiadł, czując że głowa na skroniach coraz bardziej mu pulsuje.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje? - spojrzał na stojącego przy kanapie chłopca i przytaknął.

\- Nic mi nie jest... Harry. - przymknął oczy. Prawie użył imienia które wciąż echem odbijało się w jego myślach. _Alari._

\- Zemdlałeś. Zaraz po tym jak zobaczyłeś ten obraz. Czy to przez niego ty...? - Harry zaczął, ale zaraz uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Jutro Harry. Porozmawiamy rano. Obiecuję, że odpowiem na twoje wszystkie pytania. Zresztą jest kilka spraw które powinniśmy omówić. Jednak nie teraz. Możemy złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu. Obu nam się to przyda. Porozmawiamy po śniadaniu.

\- Naprawdę nic panu nie będzie?

\- Naprawdę. Idź spać Harry. - Po jego słowach chłopiec wyszedł z ociąganiem. Odczekał kilka minut, nasłuchując, aby upewnić się, że Harry na pewno poszedł do siebie. W końcu podniósł się i ruchem różdżki odsłonił ukryty w ścianie barek. Nalał sobie brandy do szklanki i opróżnił ją jednym haustem. Nalał ponownie alkohol i dopiero wtedy opadł na kanapę przed kominkiem. Wiedział, że na ból głowy lepszy byłby eliksir, ale w tym momencie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego.

Powoli sącząc trunek ze szklanki, zapatrzył się w wiszący nad kominkiem obraz. Z trudem opanowywał ślepą furię która ogarniała go na samą myśl, jak wiele stracili przez ostatni rok. Wiedział, że gdyby pamiętał, relacja która łączyła go dzisiaj z Harrym, wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej.

 _Zapłacisz mi za to Albusie, obiecuję ci. Więź którą naruszyłeś, obróci się przeciw tobie. Ostatni raz stanąłeś pomiędzy mną i Alarim. -_ Uśmiechnął się w stronę młodzieńca uwiecznionego na portrecie.

\- Wszystko ci jutro wyjaśnię.

 **][][][][**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni i w tym co stał, padł na łóżko. Nie miał siły się już przebierać. Za oknem niebo powoli szarzało. Leżał wpatrując się w widok za oknem i myślał. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się w gabinecie. _Czemu Snape zemdlał po zobaczeniu tego obrazu? Czy to naprawdę przez niego stracił przytomność? To możliwe? -_ nie był tego pewien, ale nie znajdował innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Snape powie mi jutro o co chodzi. - z tą myślą naciągnął kołdrę na siebie i odwrócił się w stronę ściany, rozmyślając nad tym jak bardzo te ostatnie dni namieszały w jego życiu. Wciąż sama myśl o tym, że cokolwiek mogło łączyć go ze szkolnym mistrzem eliksirów wydawała mu się nieco nierealna. _Mam do ciebie wiele pytań, Snape._ Tak, chciał dowodu. Wciąż nie wiedział, co zrobi jeśli słowa profesora okażą się prawdą, ale chciał potwierdzenia.

 _Potrzebuję akiegokolwiek otwierdzenia.._ \- Ziewnął. Naprawdę był zmęczony. Przymknął oczy, czując piasek pod powiekami.

Kilka minut później, już spał.

 **][][][][**

Przeciągnął się, czując, że po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę się wyspał. Pokój wypełniało świeże powietrze nie przesycone zapachem eliksirów który ostatnimi czasy tak go drażnił w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nic go nie bolało. Uśmiechnął się, mając przeświadczenie, że czeka go wspaniały dzień.

 _Może uda mi się wyjść na spacer?_ \- przeciągnął się po raz kolejny, leniwie otwierając oczy. Zamrugał i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. _Co się dzieje?_ \- rozejrzał się, czując że serce zaczyna szybciej mu bić. W myślach miał kompletny chaos.

 _Jak? Dlaczego?_

 **][][][][**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Snape'a**_

Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie gdy powolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę sypialni zajmowanej przez Harry'ego. Sam wstał już kilka ładnych godzin temu, jednak nie budził chłopca. Uznał, że po takiej nocy przyda mu się kilka dodatkowych godzin snu. Jednak zbliżała się pora obiadu, a wiedział, że Harry nie powinien omijać posiłków, dlatego zdecydował się go obudzić. Zresztą miał mu do przekazania ważne informacje które być może wszystko zmienią i nie chciał czekać dłużej niż to niezbędne.

Gdy zbliżył się do drzwi usłyszał dochodzący zza nich szelest. Uśmiechnął się stwierdzając, że najwyraźniej Harry sam zdążył już wstać. Zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się w progu gdy spoczął na nim zaskoczony wzrok chłopca.

\- Jak się obudziłeś, wstawaj. Za chwilę skrzaty podadzą obiad. - powiedział, jednak nie otrzymał od Harry'ego żadnej reakcji.

\- Harry? Co się dzieje? - zapytał ponownie podchodząc do łóżka. Chłopak zamrugał jakby dopiero teraz go zobaczył.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał ponownie, ale odpowiedź jaką otrzymał od Harry'ego niemal ścięła go z nóg.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?

 **][][][][**

 **Ten rozdział został napisany z różnych punktów widzenia. Mam nadzieję, że oznaczenia w tekście były wystarczająco czytelne.**

 **Alari – to imię występujące w kilku krajach, niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć dokładnego znaczenia tego imienia, ale wpasowało mi się ono w fabułę.**

 **Yamir - imię pochodzenia indyjskiego, w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza księżyc.**

 **Kalyan – to kolejne imię pochodzenia indyjskiego, dosłownie można je przetłumaczyć jako bogacz/szczęśliwiec.**

 **][][][][**

 **Koniec Rozdziału 4**


End file.
